Lavenders Blue
by Crissy-chan
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings are InuKag MirSan SessRin. Don't read if your not a total Kikyo basher. COMPLETED
1. Of Princes and Princesses

Lavenders Blue  
  
Summary: Prince InuYasha and Princess Kagome hate what they are. All they ever wanted in life was to be ordinary. After Kagome learns that she must be queen too early, and right after a horrible tragedy, she runs away and becomes a kitchen maid for Prince InuYasha. Prince Kagome has a great time. Other then scrubing and cleaning, but she would rather do that then be princess. Prince InuYasha seems to be having these mood swings around Kagome, and Kagome begins to feel for him, so how long will she be able to keep her secret? InuKag MirSan SessRin TOTAL KIKYO BASHING!  
  
A/N: Hello. I hope you this fic. Please review, I promise if you review I'll work harder and harder on the fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. :,(  
  
Chapter One: The Prince and the Princess  
  
* InuYasha's POV*  
  
InuYasha jumped from another tree after Miroku, InuYasha's most loyal servant, called him in.  
  
"Lord InuYasha! You have to come in now! Daylight is coming and someone will see you like that!" shouted Miroku, "My! Lord InuYasha! Did you roll in mud or something? You're a complete mess!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you! Go bug someone else!" replied InuYasha, rudely.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed. "C'mon InuYasha. If it was my choice then you could roll in the mud all day long until your die. But I don't make the rules around here. King InuTaishio, your father, and Queen Kusume, your mother, makes the rules. So just take a bath before I get fired!"  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha landed gracefully on the grass covered ground and transformed into his human form. He then walked past Miroku, past the maids and servants, past the gigantic chandelier, the marble colored floor, and the beige colored wall, up the spiral staircase, through the long corridor, inside his room, and inside the bathroom.  
  
Inside the bathroom maids and servants were preparing everything; the soap, the shampoo, the water temperature, the water, and the surroundings. The big tub was surrounded with candles that gave the bathroom a sweet scent, sprinkled with blood red rose pedals, and put just at the right temperature. The maids and servants then left and closed the door. But didn't lock it.  
  
InuYasha put his big toe in the water to make sure it was the right temperature, took of his clothes, placed his leg in the warm water, then..  
  
"YASHIE! OH YASHIE, DEARY!"  
  
InuYasha jumped and turned several shades of red, then quickly pulled the crimson red towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"KIKYO YOU PERVERT! YOU SLUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
InuYasha spit as he yelled while Kikyo pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Why Yashie," Kikyo cooed. "Why don't we take a nice, warm bath together? C'mon! It will be fun. You.me..the tub," Kikyo winked.  
  
"NO WAY YOU SLUT! GO AWAY! GET LOST! NOW!"  
  
"Oh, but Yashie, deary, someday we shall be married. So why wait then?" Kikyo giggled.  
  
"No Kikyo," Inuyasha said patiently, "We will never be married! And I would never stand for it! No matter what my father, or mother says, I will never marry you, Kikyo," InuYasha's voice then got louder, "SO JUST FUCK OFF YOU SLUT!"  
  
"Okay Yashie. I'll meet you at your room." Kikyo winked, giggled, then blew a kiss, then closed the door.  
  
InuYasha then locked then door.  
  
"Damn slut," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
InuYasha went into the still warm water inside the tub.  
  
'I'm never going to marry a princess,' thought InuYasha, 'They are all snobby, stuck up, brats who want everyone to bow at their mother fucking feet. And some of them are damn sluts. I wish I was just an ordinary guy living in an ordinary cottage, and son of n ordinary baker. Damnit! Why the hell do I have to be the prince? Oh yeah, and pretty soon I would have to be king! Me? InuYasha Simmons. King of Sejai. Son of King InuTaisho and Queen Kusume, prince of the land of Sejai, the rude, restless, dirty, boy who just can't watch his language.  
  
InuYasha got a towel from a towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. He then walked to his room and told the slut, Kikyo, to get out, then changed into a plain white shirt and plain grey shorts. Before he went to sleep he remembered a story his mother would read to him when he was small.  
  
'It was called Jinjeji,' he remembered, 'It was about an ugly demon who fell in love with a young women, and vise versa. The young women turned the demon into a whole new person and they lived happily ever after.'  
  
"Well," InuYasha whispered, "I'm not going to let some beautiful, snobby, princess to change me so we could live happily NEVER after." InuYasha then drifted into sleep.  
  
*Kagome POV * A/N:Can someone say De Ja Vu? I seem to do that a lot...  
  
Kagome picked a few more berries after Keade, the head maid called her in.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Ye must come in now! It's getting dark!" she shouted, "Why Lady Kagome! Why is ye such a mess? Look! Ye has ruined that pretty dress! Ye must go take a bath this instant!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Do I really have to?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes! Come, child. I will have the other servants prepare your bath."  
  
Keade lightly pushed Kagome through the door, past the maids and servants and the amazing chandelier, past the long corridor with the marble wall and the marble floor, up the spiral staircase to the large, beige colored, bathroom.  
  
"The bath is ready, Miss Kagome." Said one of the young housemaids, Sasami.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Sasami."  
  
"Your welcome." Sasami nodded back and quietly closed the door on her way out.  
  
Kagome locked the door and carefully went into the warm water, sprinkled with pink and red rose pedals, and surrounded with candles that gave the bath room a sweet, comforting, smell. Kagome inhaled the sweet scent of the candles and started to think.  
  
'I wish I wasn't a princess,' Kagome thought, 'I would rather be a kitchen maid then a princess anyday. And why should I marry a prince? They are all big, stuck up, snobs who think everyone should bow to their royal feet. Why couldn't I be ordinary? Why couldn't I be the simple daughter of an ordinary baker? And soon, I will have to be queen! Think of that. Me? Kagome Higurashi. Daughter of King Ranma and Queen Akane,(A/N: I don't own Ranma 1/2) princess of Hyrule (A/N: I don't own Zelda either.), the klutzy, messy, restless, girl who just can't learn her manners.'  
  
Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the large, now dirty, bathtub and wrapped the pastel colored towel around her chest. She then went into her room, which was connected to the bathroom, and changed into her light blue, silk, nightgown.  
  
As she pulled the midnight blue, silk layers of blankets down, she laid on the bed, pulled the covers back up, and began to think of the story her mother read to her when she was a small girl.  
  
'The story was called Cinderella,' she remembered, 'It was about a girl who was once a kitchen maid, then in the end was swept by her feet by a handsome prince and became a princess and lived happily ever after.'  
  
Kagome sighed again and said, "Well, I guess in my case, I want it to be the other way around. Except for the fact that I won't wait for some snobby prince to sweep me off my feet so we could live happily NEVER after."  
  
Kagome then heard the door creak and jumped a bit as she looked to the door; it was Keade.  
  
"Lady Kagome, time for bed. Ye should shut the light and go to sleep now."  
  
Kagome simply nodded and pulled the switch on the elegant, sky blue, lamp.  
  
"Good night, Keade."  
  
"Good night, Lady Kagome." 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: This chapter has some Naraku bashing. I forgot to say that there will be Kikyo bashing and Naraku bashing. This chapter is kinda short and boring, but it could have been worse! I was only using half my brain when writing this fic. I just really wanted to get this chapter over with. I promise I'll give you better chapter next time. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan. WAH!  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
  
Kagome continued sobbing and staring at the casket carved with flowers and fairies and beautiful landscapes.  
  
Kagome was dressed in a long sleeved black dress, black high-heeled shoes, a black choker, and a black vale over her head. She didn't want to where so much black, but her mother forced her to because they were all meant for a funeral.  
  
Kagome looked around and all she saw was a whole blur of black. Everybody, from miles and miles away, came to attend at King Ranma's funeral to share their sorrow with others. Kagome could only see a blur of black because everybody was wearing black and her tears were blurring her vision. Kagome suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's a shame your father, King Ranma, had to die. But I suppose there are some upsides to it." Naraku smirked and chuckled a bit.  
  
Kagome jerked her shoulder forward so it was out of Naraku hand. Kagome despised Naraku more than anything in the world. He was a selfish bastard who wanted to be Kagome's fiancé so he could be rich and powerful. And how Kagome hated the way he always wore that big conceited smirk.  
  
Kagome then put on a determined look, "I swear Naraku, over my father's grave, that you will never be king. My mother would never think about marrying you so you could be replacement king and don't even think about being my fiancé. Just stay out of it, you filthy bastard."  
  
"Why so negative, Kagome? You know I would never become king," Naraku grinned, "At least not yet."  
  
Naraku then cupped his hand in Kagome's chin and studied her face as Kagome glared angrily at him. "I suppose you would make a decent wife. That is, after I've made good use of you, then you'd be as good as....dead." Naraku smirked and chuckled once more, "My dear Kagome."  
  
Kagome then turned red with anger, made sure Naraku took his hand of her, then slapped him, "Just stay out of it you bastard! You will never be king, NEVER! And it's Princess Kagome to you!" Kagome then ran into the forest that she knew so well.  
  
The crowd was shocked at the sudden outburst, then shrugged it of and continued sulking, or sobbing, or just talking.  
  
Kagome ran further into the forest, sobbing, and finally stopped when her legs felt as if they were about to fall off. She sat next to an old oak tree, leaned her back against it, and buried her puffy red eyes in her lap as she cried and sobbed.  
  
"Why so sad?" asked a mysterious voice.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you to go away, Naraku? If you come to bother me again I swear I'll-" Kagome then looked up to see, not Naraku, but Prince InuYasha, himself.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry your highness," Kagome bowed. Prince InuYasha was much more powerful then Kagome could ever be, "I didn't know it was you." If you could please forgive me, your highness-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it, dammit!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to curse. I am royalty too, you should show respect for me, too." said Kagome in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"God. Are all princesses this snobby? Let me answer that for you: Yes."  
  
"Well your not a Mr. Prince Charming either, your royal pain in the ass."  
  
"You never answered my question!"  
  
"Well-question? What question?"  
  
"What was up with all the water works?" InuYasha now sounded concerned. 'Man, I hate it when women cry. Especially really pretty ones....Whoa! What did I just say?' InuYasha thought.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome waved her hand up and down infront of InuYasha's face, "Earth to InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha snapped out of his train of thoughts. "So answer my question!"  
  
"Oh my god! I guess you really are as stupid as you look."  
  
"Well right back at ya."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"S-So, Princess Kagome, wo-would you like me to, er, walk you back the the, um, funeral thing?" InuYasha asked timidly, "I mean, just to make sure you won't get lost because then I wouldn't be able to annoy you anymore." He added for good measure.  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked at his offer then said, "Thanks," Kagome paused for a moment, "But no thanks. I've been around this forest before, and I think I'd be able to find my way there." Kagome gave InuYasha a faint smile.  
  
Instead of arguing back, InuYasha just nodded.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were then on their way. Before leaving they both bid their good-byes. And no matter how much they tried to deny it, there is that little voice in the corner of their mind telling them they actually enjoyed each other's company. 


	3. Damn Fiancés!

***IMPORTANT!!! READ!!!*** I didn't know how I was going to explain this in the story so I decided to just tell you now. First of all, InuYasha's mother is dead. She died around when Kagome's dad died, I was just to lazy to write the funeral. Second of all Miroku is a royal servant. Not a poor servant.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you guys like my fiction. When I found out I got 10 reviews I jumped and danced until I couldn't jump or dance no more! Please review! And I promise I'll do as much Kikyo and Naraku bashing as I can! :- D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan or Kaggy girl or Sangie gal or Miroku-kun! WAH! But, I did make up cute lil nicknames for them!  
  
Chapter Three: Damn Fiancés!  
  
"WHAT!?!?" shouted Kagome so loud that it echoed throughout the castle corridors.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud Kagome! Act like a princess should and speak softly!" scolded Queen Akane, Kagome's mother, and, pretty soon, mother of Queen Kagome.  
  
"But I don't want to marry Naraku!" softly yelled Kagome, "He's a conceited, power-hungry, selfish, bastard who just wants to be rich!"  
  
"Kagome! You will not talk like that about your fiancé or to me! Do you understand?"  
  
"Naraku is not my fiancé! He never was, and he never will be! I wish Papa didn't have to die! I wish he was alive and still king! He would never make me marry some filthy bastard!" tears were now welling up in Kagome's eyes by the mentioning of her father, "If Papa was still alive have to be queen yet! I could just stay a princess!" Kagome now let the tears flow as she ran to her room and slammed the door to her room.  
  
Kagome never knew it, but a tear rolled down her mother's cheek. "Oh Kagome," Akane whispered, "I wish Ranma never died either, but it's the rules. Once the king has died the eldest son or daughter must take over. I hope you can forgive me someday."  
  
^_^ A/N: Talk about De Ja Vu. I seem to do the De Ja Vu thing a lot. Lol. I guess it's because it's because it's easier to write :-D  
  
"WHAT!?!?" shouted InuYasha so loud that it echoed throughout the castle corridors.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud InuYasha! Act like a prince should and don't speak so loud!" scolded King InuTashio, InuYasha's father, and, pretty soon, father of King InuYasha.  
  
"But I don't want to marry Kikyo!" yelled InuYasha, raising his voice, "She's a slutty, ugly, dumbass, bitch who only wants to marry a man for their riches!"  
  
"InuYasha! You will not talk like that about your fiancée or to me! Do you understand?"  
  
"Kikyo is not my fiancée! She never was, and he never will be!"  
  
"InuYa-"  
  
Before his father finished, InuYasha whispered, "Mom would never make me marry Kikyo," and shut the door to his room so loud that a crack formed in the door and it caused all the maids and servants to jump.  
  
InuYasha never knew it, but a tear rolled down his father's cheek. "I wish Kasume never died either, but it's the rules. Once the queen has died the youngest son or daughter must take over. I hope you can forgive me someday."  
  
^_~  
  
'Why do I have to marry Naraku? Why did Papa have to die? Why am I princess? Why do I have to be queen? Why is Naraku such a bastard? How come I can't deny being Naraku's fiancée? How come Papa had to leave Mama and me? Why is the sky blue?'  
  
A million questions flooded into Kagome mind as she lay on the bed while staring at the huge chandelier attached to her ceiling.  
  
Kagome turned to her side and heard a knock on the door, "Go away!" she shouted.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
It was Kagome's mother.  
  
"Kagome, may I come in?"  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
Akane opened the door anyway. She sighed, "Oh Kagome,"  
  
"What?" she hissed as she sat up from her bed, "Have you come to tell me I have to stick needles in my eyes and watch people play Polo?"  
  
Akane sighed, again, "Kagome. You know I love you. And I want you to be happy."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. And I did all I could and I honestly tried my best reading scrolls, checking laws, bending rules, and looking for loopholes, and I managed to buy you about two months to find a new husband."  
  
"Two months! But that's not enough! How am I going to find a prince in two months?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Akane sat next to Kagome and put an arm around her.  
  
"Kagome put her head on her mother's chest, "That's okay, Mama. I know you tried your best. I know you love me. I just wished it didn't have to be this way."  
  
Akane pulled Kagome tighter to her, "I know, dear. I wished it didn't have to be this way, too."  
  
^_^ A/N:DE JA VU!!! (dun duun duuunnn) AHH!!! SO MUCH DE JA VU!!! *lightning and evil laughter * :-@ THE HORROR!  
  
'Why do I have to marry Kikyo? Why did Mom have to die? Why am I prince? Why do I have to be king? Why is Kikyo such a bitch? How come I can't deny being Kikyo's fiancé? How come Mom had to leave Dad and me? Why is the grass green?'  
  
A million questions flooded into InuYasha mind as she lay on the bed while staring at the huge chandelier attached to her ceiling.  
  
InuYasha turned to his side and heard a knock on the door, "Fuck off!" he shouted.  
  
"InuYasha,"  
  
It was InuYasha's father.  
  
"InuYasha, may I come in?"  
  
"No! I said, go fuck off!"  
  
InuTashio opened the door anyway. He sighed and decieded not to yell at InuYasha for cursing at him, "Oh InuYasha,"  
  
"What?" he hissed as he sat up from his bed, "Have you come to tell me I have to stick needles in my ass then make me shit?"  
  
InuTashio just ignored that comment. InuYasha was always making sick, perverted, twisted, jokes like that. "Look, son. I love you and want you to be happy."  
  
'Is that so?" asked InuYasha sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, so I read scrolls, checked laws, bent rules, searched for loopholes and I managed to buy you two months to find a new wife."  
  
"Two months? Where am I going to find a decent wife in two months?"  
  
"Sorry, son. It's the best I could do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
InuTashio smiled. He knew when InuYasha said that it usually meant, 'Thanks,' or, 'I understand.' Or something like that.  
  
"Good luck, son," And with that InuTashio closed InuYasha's bedroom door and was on his way. 


	4. Running Away

A/n: Glad you all like my fic! *pretends to hold Grammy Award * ......and I would like to thank all the little people *sniff * Thank you! Lol. I promise to try and update more often. :D  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha, oh InuYasha, I don't own art thou InuYasha......  
  
Chapter Four: Running Away  
  
"So, my dear Kagome," Naraku began, with a big conceited smirk on his face, "I believe you lied to me. You said we would never be married, but we are going to be. And there's nothing you can do about it." Naraku chuckled a bit then mentally repeated from the funeral, 'And then your as good as......dead.'  
  
Kagome looked at Naraku with pure disgust. " For your information, I have two months to find a new fiance!" Kagome dug a finger into his chest, "And it's Princess Kagome to you!"  
  
Naraku took hold of Kagome's arm and Kagome gasped a bit as she tried to wring her wrist out of Naraku's hand, "But Kagome, dear," Naraku then took a knife from his pocket and slit Kagome's wrist, "If you do find another fiancé, he will die."  
  
Kagome bit back the scream and tried to hold back the cry of pain she felt as Naraku cut the small. Yet sharp, knife deep into Kagome's wrist. Blood dripped and flowed on the now red marble floor. Kagome couldn't help but whimper and cry in pain, "You bastard," she hissed, "I hope you burn in hell! You will pay, Naraku!"  
  
"Nobody will believe you Kagome. Now why would I, Naraku, injure you? I am your future husband you know." Naraku walked along the castle corridors as if nothing happened.  
  
Kagome shook her head in pain and started running to her room.  
  
As Kagome ran pass the castle corridors, she left behind and trail of blood.  
  
"Lady Kagome! What has happened to ye?" asked Keade as Kagome just kept running.  
  
"Miss Kagome? What happened?" asked Sasami, but Kagome just kept running.  
  
Kagome noticed that when she needed to be in room most, she was always so far away. As she ran through the corridors she heard gasps and things like, 'Lady Kagome, what happened?' or 'Kagome! You should stop and get help!"  
  
Kagome finally found her room then shut the door so it slammed. She dived into her bed and sobbed in her pillow as the white satin sheets on her bed were now turning a dark red.  
  
The door then burst open. It was Queen Akane. She gasped, "Keade! Keade! Come here! Come treat Kagome's woonds!" She then turned to Kagome, "What happened? Who did this? How much does it hurt? How much blood did you lose?"  
  
"Umm, I tripped and my wrist landed on a very big, sharp nail," she lied. She knew Naraku was right. No one would believe her. Not even her mother. Kagome forced a small smile, then she winced, "It's no big deal." She added.  
  
"No big deal! No big deal? Kagome! Look at you!"  
  
Keade then entered the room, "Ye mother is right Kagome, it may not be the biggest deal in the world, but it is a big deal" Keade started wrapping a bandage around her wrist.  
  
Kagome winced each time the bandage pressed against her bloody wrist.  
  
^_~  
  
"YASHIE DEAREST! OH, YASHIE DEAREST!"  
  
Once InuYasha heard that high pitched screech he imminently took cover and hid in the nearest place next to him: The pantry.  
  
"Oh Yashie dearest, where are you?" Kikyo screeched, "I have heard the wonderful news! We are to married! Yay! Oh Yashie dearest, where are you?"  
  
InuYasha tried his best to keep quiet but he couldn't help but yell, "We're not going to be married, you bitch! I have two months to find another wife!" So much for quiet. -.-'  
  
Kikyo then opened the pantry door, "There you are my dear," Kikyo had this priceless confused look on her face when InuYasha started giving her death glares. She started looking behind her and thought he was shooting death glares at someone else, "Whats wrong Yashie dearest?"  
  
"Your whats wrong!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo pretended to look hurt, "Don't you love me Yashie?"  
  
InuYasha turned red with anger then shouted, "NO I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU BITCH! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A SLUT! A BITCH! A WENCH! SO JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
Kikyo looked surprised, she then smiled and said, "Riiiiight.....sure you don't....." Kikyo then started to walk away.  
  
InuYasha turned several shades of red, and tripped Kikyo so she kissed the ground and fell in the mud. (a/n: Let's just pretend they were in the garden or something. I'm trying to bash Kikyo as much as I can.)  
  
^_~  
  
It was late at night, maybe somewhere around 2-3 in the morning and Kagome lay there, in her new, clean, white satin bed sheets, staring at the marble ceiling.  
  
'Where am I going to find a prince in two months?' she thought, 'I guess I have no choice but to runaway. I can't find a husband in two months! And I certainly do not want Naraku as a husband. I would be sad leaving Mama and Sota and Keade and Sasami and the other maids, but I don't have much left here to live for. If I runaway and no one reconizes me I could start a new life, become a housemaid, oh, that would be wonderful! I guess I will have to run away,'  
  
Kagome got up from her bed and pulled the comforter off. She then went to her closet and got her most simplest clothes and put them on, she then got her blue backpack and stuffed it with clothes, food, money, and pens and paper. Kagome then put on her simplest but warm coat and put on a necklace with a small pink jewel on it in which her father gave her. (a/n: it's the Shikon No Tama! If you didn't know that then you need help. -.-')  
  
Kagome then wrote a note and placed in ontop of her pillow. Once she was gone she knew everyone would panic. 'But what about Sota?' she thought, 'They wouldn't tell him much about my dissaperence. I think I can trust Sota enough, besides, I have to tell someone,'  
  
Kagome tip-toed through the corridors and stopped by Sota's room and went inside. She then shook sota a bit, "No.No.Not the spiders....please take the spiders away...Ahmmpphh!"  
  
Kagome fiercy put her hand over Sota's mouth, "Shut up!" Sota looked up to see his big sister, Kagome. Sota removed his sister's hand from his mouth and whispered loudly, "Kagome? What are you doing?!?!"  
  
"Look Sota, I'm leaving-"  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yes! Leaving. I'm running away Sota. I have nothing for me here. You will understand when you are older. Don't tell anyone about this until they know I left or I will hunt you down and kill you! I just wanted to tell you good- bye before I left."  
  
Tears were welling up in Sota's eyes. Somehow, Sota understood how Kagome wanted to leave and be free. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
Kagome looked at her brother and kissed his forehead, "Don't say that! I will come back. Somehow, and you will see me again. Just don't tell anyone about this until they find the note! Okay?" Kagome held out her hand.  
  
Sota looked at her hand and shook it. "Okay."  
  
"Promise to take care of mom? You're the man or the house now. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, okay? And don't you ever leave Sota! You're the only one Mom has left. Tell her I miss her. And I only didn't ay good- bye to her because she would have stopped me." A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, "Promise?'  
  
Sota nodded. "Promise."  
  
Sota and Kagome hugged for the last, no, first time.  
  
Kagome kissed Sota on the forehead on last time then left the castle. (a/n: The castle has poor security?) 


	5. From Hyrule to Sejai

A/n: Sorry my last chapter was poor in grammar and spelling and crap, I was just way to lazy to spell check. This chapter is kinda short, okay maybe not kinda short, REALLY short. But I'll try to make it up in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Why say everything forward, when you can say it backwards? !ahsaYunI nwo t'ond I Hey, their doing it with baseball caps, so why stop there?  
  
Chapter Five: From Hyrule to Sejai  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
The high pitched scream of the poor housemaid could be heard through out the castle.  
  
Everybody in the castle either jumped in surprise or woke up. Queen Akane, Keade, and Sasami quickly ran up to where the terrified housemaid was: Kagome's room. Or at least it used to be.  
  
"What happened?" asked sweet, innocent Sasami, the housemaid just stood there, stuck to the ground, clutching the note for her dear life.  
  
Queen Akane wrung the light blue paper out of the housemaid's hand and read it.  
  
Dear Who Ever Is Reading This Note,  
I have run away because I have nothing left here. And I would be much better of out here, by myself. Don't worry, I'm safe. Please don't look for me. If you do I'd just run away again, but farther away. I really will miss you all. Mom, Sota, Keade, Sasami. Please don't do anything stupid.  
Best Wishes,  
  
Kagome  
  
Akane read this note over and over again and tried to soak in everything written down on that light blue paper. Now it was Akane's turn to be glued to the ground, clutching the note for her life.  
  
Keade got the paper from Akane's hand and read it. Keade was very sad, but she was not surprised. Sasami looked over Keade's shoulder and read the carefully written words on the paper. Sasami was, too, sad.  
  
Sasami wrinkled her nose and frowned. Princess Kagome was her best friend, 'Princess Kagome treated me like a real person and not just another maid.'  
  
As Sota walked past the door that once led to Kagome's room he glanced and saw his mother clutching a note, 'She probably discovered Kagome's note,' thought Sota. He saw Keade slowly shaking her head, then he noticed Sasami, she was frowning.  
  
Now, no one but Kagome knew this, but Sota has a crush on Sasami (a/n: Sasami from Tenchi Muyo. So this is slightly Tenchi Muyo cross over.) he hated to see her frown.  
  
"Psst!" Sota did it so only Sasami could hear.  
  
Sasami turned her head and saw Sota. She then walked towards him, "Yes, Prince Sota?" Sota grabbed Sasami's arm and brought her to a corner or a corridor. Sasami gasped a bit. She was a bit frightened at what Prince Sota might do to her, but she but it behind her a repeated, "Yes, Prince Sota?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, it's about Kagome,"  
  
Sasami raised her eyebrow at the mention of Kagome. Sota winced at the mention of Kagome.  
  
"What is it?" Sasami asked with eagerness.  
  
"Before she left, Before Kagome left, she, well, erm, she......."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Before Kagome left she talked to me and-"  
  
"You saw her before she ran away?"  
  
"Yes! And she said that she really misses you, and that someday, somehow, she will come back."  
  
"Come back?" Sasami was now smiling a mile wide, "Oh this is terrific! I can't wait to tell Queen Akane and-"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, no. You shouldn't tell my mother, or any of the other maids, or anybody about his, okay?" Sota said this firmly. Some people would probably have found this intimidating, but Sasami could see through it. So she gave Sota a smile and a peck on the cheek and skipped away.  
  
Sota gently touched the spot Sasami kissed him, he then smiled and walked along the corridors whistling the tune of Lavenders Blue.  
  
^_~  
  
Kagome ran passed the trees and bushes and animals in the forest. (a/n: or woods, whatever you wanna call it.)  
  
Once Kagome felt as if her legs were going to fall of she decided to sit herself on a tree stump. Her clothes were all torn up and ruined. It's been two weeks or so since she ran away and her supplies were either scarce or gone. All she had left was an apple, a slice of cheese, pens, paper, and her necklace.  
  
Kagome took a bite out of her apple and started to walk out of the forest and into a village, or so she thought. Kagome read the sign, 'Welcome to Sejai,' it read.  
  
"Oh my god," Kagome's mouth hung open, "I'm not in a village! I have traveled all the way from Hyrule to Sejai!" (a/n: Let's pretend that's really really far, like from the US to Canada. How did she make it to Sejai in 2 weeks you ask? Well I honestly don't know.)  
  
"I suppose I could find a job as a maid, earn money, get food and new clothes. I guess I could live in the forest, or maybe I could find enough money to rent a room to live in."  
  
Kagome followed the border of the village and the forest. She stopped when she saw a big, giant castle, similar to Kagome's castle. Behind the castle was a beautiful garden, followed by a forest. Kagome knew she shouldn't have, but her curiosity took over her fear and she went into the garden.  
  
Kagome inhaled all the wonderful fragrances and even picked a few flowers. While looking at the flowers she began to sing.  
  
"Lavenders blue  
  
Rosemaries green  
  
When I am king"  
  
A mysterious voice intruded.  
  
"You shall be queen."  
  
Kagome jumped at the sudden interruption. She turned around only to find, the one and only, Prince InuYasha. But not the ordinary Prince InuYasha; he had long silver hair, fangs, claws, and two triangular shaped dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
Kagome took one look at his face, then fainted.  
  
InuYasha sighed. He then rolled his eyes, "What the hell am supposed to do now?" he debated whether to just leave her there or bring her in the castle. He picked her up and looked at her face, 'She looks an awful lot like Princess Kagome,' he studied her face more closely, 'Could she be- Nah!'  
  
InuYasha held her closer to his chest and began to jump (a/n: Not really jump. It's like, hop or something. You know, if you watch the anime you know what I'm talking about.) to his room. He made it to his room and placed Kagome on his bed. He then transformed into his human form.  
  
InuYasha began to study her face again. Then he began to study her body, 'I have to admit, I wouldn't mind-Whoa! I've been hanging around Miroku to much!'  
  
InuYasha watched Kagome sleep. And know matter how much he denied it, there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him he might have actually might have taken a liking to this stranger. 


	6. Deep Secrets

**IMPORTANT (maybe not that much) READ!!!*** So sorry. Change in summary. InuYasha finds out about Kagome's secret real early. Like, in this chapter.  
  
A/n: Sorry about the late update. I just have so much homework and I have a test coming up I have to study for. I gotta have good grades if I wanna play Basketball. *sigh * Speaking of basketball, my couch is hella harsh! It's called Survival. We have him for a week. It's to weed out all the players without real commitment. I heard Mr. M (another couch) is Heaven compared to the one we have now. Anyways, enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu, ugga ugga.  
  
Chapter Six: Deep Secrets  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened and saw a marble ceiling and a chandelier similar to hers, 'Have they captured me and sent me back to the castle?' she thought, 'Let's see....I remember being in the forest, then to Sejai, then to this garden then....' Kagome gasped quietly. She remembered the demon. She then sat in an upright and looked around the room, "What the- where the hell am I!?!?" she looked around the room some more and saw Prince InuYasha (a/n: human form) .  
  
Kagome gasped again, but this time louder. That made the prince's eyes flutter then open. He gasped as well, "Well, your awake."  
  
Kagome got out of the bed and saw that her dirty dress was gone and replaced by a silk blue dress with Rhine stones trailing from her chest to her knees.  
  
Kagome bowed the said, "Good morning, Prince InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha snorted, "Cut that 'Prince InuYasha your so great bla bla bla' crap, okay!"  
  
"Well you didn't have to cuss!"  
  
"Are all princesses-Whoa, de ja vu,"  
  
Kagome got nervous. She remembered meeting him at her father's funeral. What if he turned her in? What if she had to go back?  
  
InuYasha noticed her nervousness, "Whats wrong, bitch?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and let that comment slide, "Do you know who I am?" she didn't say this in a snobby way, but in a curios way.  
  
"No," InuYasha paused, "But you remind me of that one girl, whats her name? Oh yeah, Kagome. Princess Kagome."  
  
Kagome was surprised he didn't recognize her, "Do you remember how she looked like?"  
  
"No. I've met so many other princesses and women. Do you really think I would remember her from all the millions of other people I've met? I'm surprised I even remember her name."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
There was a short silence, then InuYasha asked, "So, what is your name?"  
  
Kagome hesitated. She needed to make up a name, 'Let's see.....Kagome.....Kaggy.....Kathy.....Kathrine...That's it! Kathrine!"  
  
"It's Kathrine. Kathy for short."  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
More silence.  
  
Finally, Kagome broke the silence barrier, "So, I'm looking for a job as a maid, are you hiring?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, "Your in luck, one of our house maids quit."  
  
"Cool. So how do I apply?"  
  
"Your hired."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said your hired. Go find a girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her name is Sango. She's a maid as well. Tell her Prince InuYasha hired you as new maid and she'll give you the maids uniform. Then you go clean up and change. You got that, wench?"  
  
Kagome nodded eagerly.  
  
"Oh yeah, and don't call me Prince InuYasha. Just call me Yash. That's my nickname."  
  
Kagome nodded again, and headed out the door.  
  
"Now I'm going to have to explain to dad how we have to fire a maid." InuYasha sighed.  
  
^_~  
  
Kagome walked along the big castle corridors almost identical to hers. She saw a women pass by, "Excuse me, ma'am, can you please tell me where Sango is?"  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Sango,"  
  
Kagome smiled as well, "Hi, I'm Kag-Kathrine. Prince InuYasha hired me as a maid and he said you would have the maids uniform.  
  
"Kathrine, huh? Do you have a nickname?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's um, Kathy. Yeah, Kathy," Kagome lied.  
  
"Okay, Kathy, come follow me and I'll give you the uniform,"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
They walked through a short corridor and into a room. Kagome looked around, "Who's room is this?"  
  
Sango opened a drawer and ruffled through it, "It's my room, well, half of it, kinda."  
  
Kagome was confused, "What?"  
  
"It's me and my roommates room. She's a maid also, I don't really know her that much, we both pay the rent to live here. It's actually one of King InuTashio's and Prince InuYasha's rooms, they just have so many they let some maids with no home live in one, But you probably couldn't have your very own room, to do that you would have to work 24/7! And really hard work, too. So I have a roommate so I could save my back," she said in one breath.  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, soakng everything in, surprised that the girl infront of her could say that all in one breath, "Ok~ay,"  
  
Sango shuffled through her drawer a little more,"Aha!" she pulled out a plain, ragged, faded, blue kimono, "Here you go!" she handed her the kimono.  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose and eyed the kimono. She grew up in a castle and was used to a beautiful, colorful, kimono (a/n: dress, Whatevah.) . Not some dirty, uncomfortable.....thing.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sango frowned.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango's frowning face then forced a smile, "Nothing. Nothing at all,"  
  
Sango's face brightened, "Great! I'll show you the bath room so you can change,"  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Sango through the corridors.  
  
^_~  
  
It's been her second day working and she's already adjusted to the surrounds and even the work. She loved doing outside work. It gave her a chance to explore the vibrant forest smell the beautiful flowers.  
  
When Kagome was on her break she was about to go out to the forest until she found a stomping, frowning, sad, angry, and pouting Sango.  
  
"Hey Sango,"  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sango sighed, "Well, you know how I told you I shared a room with another maid? Well, she got fired for some odd reason! And now I have no one to share the rent with! So I'll either have to suffer working hard and 24/7 or I don't live anywhere! And what about food? I would usually sneak food in our room from the pantry and eat, I mean Prince InuYasha knew about it but he just smiled and walked away and now I can't get to the castle that early, and where am I going to live?" Sango said all this very, very fast.  
  
Kagome frowned, "That's to bad," 'How does she talk so fast?' she thought. Kagome then got an idea and smiled, "I'll be your roommate. I really don't have anywhere to live,"  
  
Sango smiled a mile wide, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Sango hugged Kagome, "Too....tight......can't breath,"  
  
"This is so wonderful! You'll be my roommmate! I mean, my other roommate, I didn't really like her. She was kinda mean. Her name was Yura. Yura Ofdahare, I think. But I know we will make great friends!" Sango started skipping and whistling as she did her work.  
  
"Well," Kagome told her self, "I still have more time on my break," she headed out the door and into the green forest.  
  
From just 40 or so yards away she saw Prince InuYasha, but not the regular Prince InuYasha; he had claws, fangs, long silver hair, and two triangular shaped dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
InuYasha noticed Kagome staring at her, "Oh crap! She knows my secret! I guess I'll have to kill her," InuYasha sighed and jumped infront of Kagome. Kagome gasped, but didn't faint. She was too shocked to faint.  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Now that you've seen me as a demon I'm going to have to kill you,"  
  
Kagome gasped again, "But I don't wanna die!"  
  
"Neither do I," InuYasha put a claw up to her chin. He was about to strike when-  
  
"Wait!"  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily, "What?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal!"  
  
"Ok~ay......." InuYasha thought about it, "Talk to me,"  
  
"Well, I have this really, really deep secret that nobody knows but my little brother. And it could put the life I have here in jeopardy. Well, I don't really have a life here yet, but it's as deep a secret as you're a demon."  
  
InuYasha nodded a bit, "Well, only my father knows about me being half demon. And my brother, but he doesn't really count," InuYasha paused, "And my mother, but shes dead."  
  
Kagome frowned, "That's too bad," Kagome paused, "My father died too,"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"So what was this about the deal?"  
  
"Oh, right. If I tell you my secret, and it's not some crummy secret, then if I ever tell about your secret, then you tell about mine. And if you ever tell anyone about my secret, I'll tell everyone yours. So it's sorta like were threatening each other with each other's secret,"  
  
"Okay. But if it's a real cheesy one, I'm going to have to kill you,"  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm Princess Kagome."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"I said, I'm Princess Kagome. I had to marry this bastard Naraku because my father died and because of this stupid tradition thing and my dad died and I had nothing left there. They're probably all looking for me and if anyone tells where I am I will be forced back to Hyrule and to marry that bastard Naraku so he could over rule Hyrule and starve all my people and he would probably lock me up in a chamber to starve or make me his sex slave. So if you tell a soul then you'll not only be killing me, but the people of Hyrule!" When Kagome was finished she was breathing heavily.  
  
InuYasha nodded and grinned, "So you're the one I talked to at the funeral,"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well nothing gets past you, does it?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch,"  
  
"Make me,"  
  
"Fuck-et you,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
InuYasha grunted.  
  
"Crap!" Kagome started walking towards the castle.  
  
"Where are you going, wench?"  
  
"What you hired me for!" she shouted back.  
  
And with that Kagome was on her way. 


	7. Insults Always Lead To Tears

A/n: Hello! So sorry about the late update. I am buried with so much homework. Ugh! If I'm not trying to update my fic I'm either doing homework, away at school, or stranded on a deserted island 1,276,472,364,7826,578 miles away from human contact.  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalala....I don't own Inu-chan and Co......Lalalalala......  
  
Chapter Seven: Insults and Waterworks  
  
Every time it was time for Kagome's break she would meet InuYasha. And every time she met InuYasha he would bug her and call her wench or bitch and got on Kagome's last nerves.  
  
It was a week or so since she left home and she just came back from her break. Obviously she spent her break arguing with InuYasha.  
  
"I can't believe InuYasha! He's such a jerk! Ugh! He's an ignorant, stuck up, dirty mouthed, rude, cute-Whoa! Where the hec did that come from? InuYasha is not-" She was interrupted by a loud shriek-  
  
And it came from Sango.  
  
Kagome began to get worried until she heard the word, 'hentai' she automatically knew it was just Sango and Miroku. She figured he probably groped her again. From afar she heard this:  
  
"MIROKU YOU HENTAI!!!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"I'm so sorry Lady Sango, my hands tend to wander and-"  
  
"Wander my ass!"  
  
"Why Sango dear, no need to use such language I just-"  
  
"EEEK!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Whoops, sorry. That was an accident,"  
  
"UGH!"  
  
STOMP STOMP STOMP  
  
Kagome turned from her angry state and began to laugh. Then Sango walked up to her.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she tried her best not laugh, "I swear on the brownie scout pledge," she stuck up three fingers and put one hand on her heart.  
  
"YOUR SUPPOSE TO HOLD UP FOUR FINGERS, DAMMIT!"  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Gee Sango, what's wrong with you? You usually don't cuss," Kagome paused for a moment then grinned, "O~oh, I get it. Your trying to change for your dearest Miroku," Kagome giggled then burst out laughing.  
  
Sango turned several shades of red. And you could swear you saw smoke come out of her ears.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run."  
  
Kagome began running as fast as she could with Sango hot on her tail. Every five steps Kagome took she blew a taunt at Sango saying, 'There's no need to deny your love,' or 'You know you want him,' And every time Kagome said something like that Sango would speed up faster.  
  
Kagome then bumped into someone and fell. She quickly got up, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going and-" then she realized it was InuYasha, "Oh, it's just you,"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, wench?!?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance "Nothing,"  
  
InuYasha gave her an evil glare, "Bitch,"  
  
Kagome glared back, "Bastard,"  
  
"Wench,"  
  
"Jerk,"  
  
"Ugly Cow,"  
  
"Stubborn Jackass,"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha continued giving each other evil glares and Miroku and Sango had to drag them apart.  
  
Once Sango dragged Kagome so that InuYasha and Miroku were out of site, Sango let go of the wriggling, struggling girl and watched as she stood up and dusted herself of.  
  
"You didn't really have to drag me over here, ya know!"  
  
Sango had an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry," her expression then changed when she remembered what happened, "I can't believe you actually talked to Prince InuYasha like that!"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "So what? He totally deserved it,"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, wide-eyed, "But, Kagome, He's PRINCE InuYasha! He could fire you for that! Or even worse, kill you!"  
  
"Well, I suppose he could," Kagome thought about this for a second, "Nah, he couldn't fire me. But he could kill me," Kagome thought again for a few seconds, then grinned and shook her head a bit, "Nope, he couldn't if he wanted,"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "Why not?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome's footsteps and joyful whistling could be heard along the castle corridors.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Sango chased after her, "Why couldn't he fire you or kill you? And why are you so cheerful? What happened to the evil glares? HEY! WAAAIIIT!!!"  
  
And with that, Sango chased after the raven-haired girl until she disappeared into the slight darkness of the corridor.  
  
^_~  
  
Miroku spun in InuYasha's Italian leather chair.  
  
"So........" Miroku began.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.........Do you like her?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do! You just keep saying that 'cause you can't admit you like her!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Okay, Okay, Fine. You win! You don't know what I'm talking about,"  
  
"Thank you," InuYasha nodded his head and smiled in accomplishment.  
  
"Well," Miroku began, "I have some important documents to look at, people to meet, you know,"  
  
"No, I don't know," said InuYasha in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Miroku gave a little sigh and walked towards the door, the twisted the door knob, "Well, good-bye InuYasha," Miroku took a step outside of InuYasha's room then said, "Oh and by the way, you do know what I was talking about,"  
  
After Miroku closed the door and ran for his life, expecting InuYasha to chase him.  
  
"Ha Ha! You can't catch me!" said Miroku to who he thought was InuYasha.  
  
Miroku then slowed down.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
He looked both ways thinking InuYasha was about to pop out and jump him.  
  
"That's odd," Miroku ran a hand over his chin, "InuYasha would usually chase me then kill me," Miroku shrugged, "Oh, well,"  
  
^_~  
  
InuYasha spun around his Italian leather chair.  
  
'Your right, Miroku,' he thought to himself, 'I do know what your talking about,'  
  
InuYasha looked outside his window and saw Kagome there, on her break, smelling the flowers in the garden.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'Time to annoy the beauti-I mean bitch. Yeah, annoy the bitch,'  
  
And with that, InuYasha was out the door.  
  
^_~  
  
"Hey wench,"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha, she was about to shoot a rude remark at him, but then she remembered what Sango said.  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Flashback~*~*~  
  
Sango finally caught up with Kagome and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, you sure skip fast,"  
  
"Thanks-I think."  
  
"Right,' Sango moved on, "Anyways, I was going to tell you about your behavior towards Prince InuYasha,"  
  
"Sango, haven't I already told you? I don't care what he does to me, if he could do anything to me,"  
  
"No,no,not the. I know that guy pisses you off. So I know a perfect technique that will get on his last nerves,"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Cool!" Kagome then suspicialy eyed Sango, "How did you learn this technique?"  
  
"Well, there's this girl I know and she was in the same situation as you and she used the technique and it got on this guys last nerves! Plus, Prince InuYasha couldn't fire and/or kill you for doing this,"  
  
Kagome's smile grew a mile, "Oh! You just have to tell me!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
InuYasha was waving a hand in Kagome's face, "Hello? Earth to Kagome!"  
  
Kagome then realized where she was.  
  
InuYasha eyed Kagome, "Wench?"  
  
Kagome ignored InuYasha.  
  
"Hello! Wench! Bitch!"  
  
Kagome just continued picking flowers.  
  
InuYasha sighed, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome just kept walking.  
  
"Hey wench, I understand, your just to damn stupid to talk," InuYasha grinned, he knew Kagome couldn't ignore that.  
  
Kagome turned red then kept reminding herself how pissed of she was going to get InuYasha, so she just ignored it.  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe it. He wanted to get even so bad.  
  
"Ugly Cow. Your such a wench and a bitch. Not only that but your ugly. No, uglier then ugly. As a matter of fact, ugly would be a compliment when it comes to you,"  
  
Kagome just grinned and ignored everything.  
  
"You know, I bet when you were born your mom cried her poor little eyes out at seeing the ugliness of you!" InuYasha was getting desperate, he needed more insults, "And I bet your dad slapped you because of your ugliness,"  
  
"Y-you jerk,"  
  
InuYasha smiled in the accomplishment of making Kagome talk, but then he noticed something. Kagome's voice was wobbly and when he looked up he saw that her eyes were Filled with tears.  
  
"Y-You big ignorant jerk!" Kagome half shrieked half sobbed.  
  
Kagome then ran into the castle. Leaving InuYasha completely clueless and guilty.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" InuYasha asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome dived into her bed, fortunately for her, Sango wasn't there. Kagome sobbed and sobbed into her pillow and made it wet.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard," she whispered to herself quietly, "How dare he insult my father! He would never hit me! He would kill anyone who dare hit me! He was kind, and giving, and loving and-and-"  
  
Kagome continued sobbing.  
  
"Why did daddy have to die?" 


	8. Kagome's Bad and Happy Day

A/n: I have realized that I have made some spelling mistakes in my fic, and I apologize. I just want to get finished with the fic quickly without making it so short. I do so because I know that you must hate those damn fic authors who take 10 years to update their fic, so I try to hurry it up a bit without making it with less detail or making it shorter. I'll try to proofread all my fics from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the blue tie-die shirt in the dark corner of my room, neither do I own the pinkish white sunglasses in my cousin's drawer. (Oh yeah, and I don't own InuYasha.)  
  
Chapter Eight: Kagome's Bad and Happy Day  
  
"InuYasha, I need to talk to you," said a serious looking Miroku.  
  
InuYasha grunted.  
  
Miroku sighed, "It seems you have upset one of the maids, I think her name is Kagome. Yeah, that's it! So anyway, since you upset this Kathy girl, you have upset Sango because they are best friends."  
  
InuYasha grunted, again.  
  
"Since you have upset Kathy, that upset Sango. Because Sango is upset that really upsets me. And I don't really like being upset and I believe you would really hate it if we let Kikyo stay in the castle for a day, in your room. And since I am a very faithful servant of Lord InuTashio I believe that he would allow me to let her in. Seeing as how high and royal I am on the working chain. So either you make my dearest Sango smile again, or you will have to prepare an extra bed for Kikyo."  
  
InuYasha then sighed deeply.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. Well, see you later, InuYasha," Then Mkroku was out the door.  
  
InuYasha didn't hear a word Miroku said. He was too busy in his own thoughts. He felt really bad about making Kagome cry. He hated seeing women cry. He debated on whether he should leave her alone or apologize.  
  
He got out of his bed and walked through the castle corridors.  
  
"Hey! You!"  
  
InuYasha turned his head to see a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had on a kind of ragged kimono with the color faded. He figured she was a maid.  
  
"Hm?" InuYasha said in a lazy tone.  
  
"Look, Mr. I Can Do Whatever The Hell I Want With My Employees! There's a sweet, kind, funny, nice girl in my room who has been crying and sulking all day! And why? Well, because of you! And I don't care if you fire me, and I sure hope you don't kill me, but you have to march into that room, and apologize to that girl this instant! Hey?!?! Are you listening to me?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, employees, sweet, march, that's great,"  
  
Sango fell (anime-style).  
  
Once again InuYasha was paying no attention to the girl in front of him.  
  
Sango smiled a bit then thought, 'I am so great at this. I should be an actor,' Sango then walked away, passed InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha then heard a giggle. It sounded a lot like Sango. He shrugged it of and as if hypnotized, or guided, InuYasha walked to Kagome (well, partly Sango's) room, unaware of the looks he was getting from the people he was walking past.  
  
He finally made it to Kagome's ( and Sango's) room. He softly rapped on the door, hoping she wouldn't answer and he didn't have to see her crying.  
  
"Go away!" Is what InuYasha heard from inside the door.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, it's-" he hesitated a bit, would Kagome really let him in? He didn't think so "It's," he made his voice deeper to disguise it, "I was sent here from Sango to, er, to send a.........................message?" -.-'  
  
"InuYasha, I know it's you! What do you want?" Kagome hissed from the other side of the large, oak door.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I really need to talk to you,"  
  
Kagome was surprised by the seriousness and concern tone in his voice. InuYasha was almost never serious or concern. She really knew she shouldn't, but-  
  
"Okay InuYasha, you can come in,"  
  
InuYasha heard soft footsteps and a click. InuYasha opened the door and saw Kagome there. Her hair was tangled and uncombed and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"I know what your going to say," Kagome looked away, "I look like an ugly cow,"  
  
"That's not true,"  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha both surprised, touched, and confused.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"I said, that's not true. Your actually smart and funny and pretty and-" InuYasha didn't know what he was saying. He, InuYasha, was complimenting Kagome. The bitch. The wench. The ugly cow. The.......................................princess.  
  
"What?" Kagome repeated stupidly.  
  
"Look Kagome, the reason I came here was to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean what I said. I'm so- I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I really needed that,"  
  
"Great. But just because I said all that doesn't mean I'll stop calling you bitch. I mean, the only reason I said all that stuff was so you could start working again."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way,"  
  
InuYasha walked towards the door and took a step outside the room.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind,"  
  
"Whatever, wench,"  
  
And then, InuYasha was out the door.  
  
Kagome sighed then dressed into her maids uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror that her and Sango shared. She smiled, "Sango was so right. It does work! I'm going to have to thank her later," Kagome giggled and was out the door.  
  
^_~  
  
"Finally!" Kagome said to herself, "Break time!"  
  
"Why are you so happy about your break?" Sango asked, "I thought you hated it. You know, because of InuYasha. Unless you really changed him when you had that 'talk' with him,"  
  
"Nah," Kagome shook her head a bit, "No one could change InuYasha's personality permanently. But I have this terrific comeback for him once he calls me a wench or bitch or something,"  
  
"Great!" Sango smiled widely, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome smiled, but then her smile faded.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Ugh! I forgot! Why do I always forget things when I need them most? I hate break time!"  
  
"That's too bad," Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "Well look on the bright side, at least it doesn't happen to me!" Sango burst out laughing.  
  
Kagome glared at her, "That wasn't funny,"  
  
Sango fell to the floor, tears in her eyes, laughing hysterically, "Yes it is!"  
  
"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm going in the village, is there anything you want me to pick up for you?"  
  
"Yeah, could you pick up this dress for me?" Sango handed Kagome the, er, ticket thingy.  
  
Kagome looked at the ticket 'thingy', "Wow. A dress from Sengoku Jedai? That's the most popular store in the whole of Sejai! Why are you getting a dress from there?"  
  
"Well," Sango smiled a mile wide, "I'm going to a wedding!"  
  
Kagome smiled as well, "Oh! I love weddings? Who's?"  
  
"Well, her names Rin,"  
  
Kagome stared at Sango, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You mean, Rin Inaba? Raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, always wears an orange checkered kimono?"  
  
It was now Sango's turn to be wide-eyed, "Yeah! How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm going to the wedding, too!"  
  
Both girls squealed in joy.  
  
"I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" Kagome squealed in joy.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I wonder who is the Maid of Honor,"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Both girls talked about what dress they were going to wear and how they were going to arrive. They decided to walk into the village together and help each other pick out their dresses.  
  
"Well," Kagome began, "I still have some time to spend on my break. Not even InuYasha can bring me out of this happy state. Since we're going to just shop at the Sengoku Jedai together I'll just spend my break where I usually do,"  
  
Kagome walked out the castle and into the garden.  
  
"Hey, wench,"  
  
Kagome was whistling and skipping, "Hello InuYasha,"  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'm going to a wedding!"  
  
"That's great and all, but your in hiding, remember? Someone is going to see you and report where you are to your mom. I just over heard from one of the servants that they're offering a reward of 1,000,000,000 yen for anyone who finds you and brings you to the castle there!"  
  
Kagome frowned, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Now I can't go to the wedding!" Kagome then glared at InuYasha, "You always come up with some way to keep me down don't you?'  
  
InuYasha smiled, "It's a gift," 


	9. Going To The Wedding

A/n: Okay! I've updated! Thank you so much for waiting ever so patiently for my update. Arigato! By the way, I've read over my previous chapters and realized all of the many mistakes I have made. And please forgive me for doing so. I have also realized (Well, actually someone told me, then I saw it) that I had Miroku call Kagome, Kagome instead of Kathy. I would've but I'm to lazy to fix it. So...........ye~ah.............  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan  
Though I really wish I did  
I don't own Shippo  
Oh boy, do I love that little kid  
  
I don't own Miroku  
But I'm a bit thankful I do not  
I don't own Sango  
Or episode 25: "Naraku's Insidious Plot!"  
  
Chapter Nine: Going to the Wedding  
  
"I can't go to the wedding so you should suck it up and go on without me," Kagome was looking in her mirror, practicing telling Sango the bad news.  
  
"Hec no," Kagome thought, Kagome got an idea and cleared her throat, "Sango, I caught-er- Cancer-itis? Ye~ah, so I can't go to the wedding,"  
  
"Nah," Kagome thought and got the perfect idea, "Sango, I can't go to Rin's wedding with you. Perfect!"  
  
"Wh-Why not?" Kagome heard from the backside of her room.  
  
Kagome turned around slowly and as cruel as irony is, saw Sango.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing here" Kagome asked.  
  
"I live here," Sango replied.  
  
"Right," Kagome said slowly, hoping Sango didn't here what she just said, "Well, you shouldn't be here! You should be somewhere else, working or-"  
  
"Today is our day off," Sango cut in.  
  
"Yeah! And-"  
  
Sango cut in once more, "Kathy, stop trying to change the subject, why can't you go to the wedding? Is this some sick joke or something?"  
  
"Um, yeah! It's a joke! Ha Ha!" said Kagome, trying to sound as convincing as she could.  
  
Sango smiled, "Oh! Phew! For a minute there I almost believed you! But I knew you were joking all along, so why don't we go shopping for those dresses now?"  
  
Kagome forced a smile.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Great! I'll give you time to change," Sango closed the door behind.  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands and groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Hey, wench,"  
  
Kagome was whistling and skipping, "Hello InuYasha,"  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'm going to a wedding!"  
  
"That's great and all, but your in hiding, remember? Someone is going to see you and report where you are to your mom. I just over heard from one of the servants that they're offering a reward of 1,000,000,000 yen for anyone who finds you and brings you to the castle there!"  
  
Kagome frowned, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Now I can't go to the wedding!"  
  
Kagome then glared at InuYasha, "You always come up with some way to keep me down don't you?'  
  
InuYasha smiled, "It's a gift,"  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Wait a minute," Kagome said to herself, "I'm only not going to the wedding because InuYasha told me not go! Why should I listen to InuYasha, The Jerk? I don't have to listen to him! Yeah! I could go to the wedding whether he likes it or not! I suppose no one will recognize me! Yeah! I'M GOING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Some random servant opened her door for a split second and yelled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome blushed as the random servant slammed the door closed, "Er, sorry?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome were sitting in the carriage they rented (money borrowed from the generous King InuTashio whom they told was for Sango's brother's surgery) heading to the Sejai Chapel, where the wedding was.  
  
(a/n: The following chapter just says what Sango and Kagome are wearing, so if you don't give a crap about what they're wearing, skip all this until you get to the next a/n saying the describing is done.)  
  
Sango was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was light blue at the top and as the color went down the blue became a shade darker. The dress went down to the middle of her thighs and was made from the finest of silk. She was wearing semi-dark red lipstick, darkish blue eye shadow, a pair of heart-shaped diamond earrings, and a pair of black high-heels.  
  
Kagome was wearing a strapless, baby blue dress that went a little above her mid-thigh and was sprinkled with Rhinestones. She was wearing dark red lipstick, light blue, glittering, eye shadow, blush that made her cheeks a tad pink, a pair of heart-shaped sapphire earrings, and a pair of glass slippers. (a/n: like Cinderella!)  
  
(a/n: Okay, the describing has stopped.)  
  
"Oh, Kathy! I'm so exited we're going to the wedding! And maybe, at the after party, we might meet some really handsome boys and-" Sango babbled on as Kagome spent no attention to the babbling girl next to her and was watching the raindrops splatter on the window.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'I'm excited I'm going to the wedding, but what if someone spots me and recognizes me? Even worse, what if they take me in? How am I going to keep from getting caught?' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome shifted her position so instead of staring out the window she was staring at the floor. Kagome then spotted something light blue on the floor, buried underneath Sango's purse.  
  
"And then you would marry the guys brother and we would become sisters, then we could become rich and buy a horse and-"  
  
"Hey, Sango?" Kagome cut in.  
  
"Yes, Kathy?"  
  
"What's that shiny blue thing underneath your purse?"  
  
Sango reached for her purse and set it aside, there lay a beautiful light blue mask (a/n: You know, the masks they where at balls.) with Rhinestones on the edges and sprinkled with very very small sapphire stones.  
  
"Wow," Kagome exclaimed with amazement, "It's-It's beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah," Sango held it up, "I don't know why I brought it, I mean, other people will be wearing masks, but it doesn't match my outfit at all,"  
  
Kagome then got a brilliant idea, "Hey Sango, can I borrow the mask for the wedding? (a/n: I know, what your thinking, 'They where masks at weddings?' Well, sorry but I don't want Kagome to be caught at the wedding! Do you? So please, bear with me.)  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks," 'Yes!,' Kagome thought, 'I could were the mask at the wedding and no one will recognize me! Oh yeah! Life is good!'  
  
The carriage stopped and the girls heard the driver tell them rudely they had to 'beat' it.  
  
"But it's raining!" Sango cried.  
  
The driver handed them an umbrella, "Here," the driver grunted.  
  
Sango and Kagome stepped out of the carriage, umbrella in hand, and headed into Sejai Chapel. 


	10. Cinderella, Dressed In Blue

A/n: Sorry it took me a while to update. There's just so much going on in my life right now it's hard to even get up from bed in the morning. And just to clear up the confusion, here are some key things:  
  
'this is the sign for someone's thoughts' "this means someone's saying something" ~this usually contains lyrics to a song that's being played in the fic, or a song that sets the mood of the chapter~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or The Nearness of You by Norah Jones.  
  
Chapter Ten: Cinderella, Dressed In Blue  
  
Kagome and Sango stared in awe at the sight they saw in front of them (Well, Sango anyway).  
  
The chapel was held together with pillars made of marble and a hard tiled floor with a beautiful whitish-blue pattern on it. The wallpaper was light blue with designs of flowers on it.  
  
"Nice place," Kagome said casually.  
  
"Nice place?!?!" Sango semi-yelled, "It's-it's amazing! I wonder how Rin could afford all this!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose this place isn't so bad. But I've seen bigger and better-"  
  
Sango slightly turned her head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean," Kagome began, "I've seen better-er-wallpaper than the one they have here,"  
  
Sango opened her mouth but before she could reply a loud, ear shattering voice interrupted her.  
  
"SANGO!" the voice shrieked, "HEY SANGO! OVER HERE!"  
  
Sango turned around and grabbed Kagome's wrist so she was forced to come along with Sango as she scurried to the source of the voice.  
  
"Hey Sango! Long time no see!"  
  
They hugged.  
  
Sango looked at Rin, "Last time I saw you, you were just a clumsy little housemaid who didn't know left from right!"  
  
"Rub it in, why don't ya?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So," Rin started, "You know Ayame and Kagura,"  
  
Ayame and Kagura warmly greeted Sango.  
  
"This is great!" Rin gleamed.  
  
Seeing Rin brought both happiness and sadness to Kagome. She was happy that Rin was happy but sad that Rin didn't seem to miss her.  
  
Rin's smile faded a bit, "I wonder where Kagome is. I can't seem to find her anywhere! I hope she was able to come."  
  
Kagome's face brightened, 'There is hope!' thought Kagome.  
  
As silence grew upon the group Rin began to grow uncomfortable.  
  
"So......." Rin began, she turned to Kagome, "Hey, sorry we ignored you there,"  
  
"Oh, that's okay,"  
  
"You know, you look a lot like my friend Kagome. Are you related or something?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm her second cousin. My name's Kathy," lied Kagome.  
  
Rin beamed, "Well, hey! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yeah, well Kagome said she couldn't make it so she sent me here," Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh, so you'll be the bridesmaid instead of Kagome?"  
  
"Well, yes, I mean, no. Yeah, no. I don't know!"  
  
"Ok~ay...............? So why don't you take off that mask," Rin attempted to take it off.  
  
"No!" Kagome slapped Rin's and away, "I mean, no, I'd rather have it on."  
  
"Okay, okay, gosh. You don't have to be so aggressive!"  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself, 'Kagome, you idiot,' she scolded herself.  
  
After a few seconds of silence everyone chatted away about mindless yet useful gossip/chatter.  
  
Sango softly nudged Kagome, "Hey, I didn't know you were related to Princess Kagome. I mean, I know you look like her and all but still, I mean, that must make you royalty!"  
  
Kagome shifted her weight to her other leg, "Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"Not that I want you to leave or anything, but if your royalty why are you a maid instead of somewhere in a castle?'  
  
"Umm, well, er," 'Think Kagome, think!' Kagome began to panic, "Um, hey, look! Cake!"  
  
"Cake?" Sango turned around, "Ooooo! CAKE!"  
  
As Sango munched away on the cake and Ayame, Kagura, and Rin chatted away, ignoring Kagome, Kagome saw the groom. He had long silver hair and purple streaks across his cheeks. For some reason the groom reminded her of InuYasha.  
  
Kagome noticed a slightly opened door across from her and saw that it led to the outside of the chapel.  
  
Kagome stepped out into the pouring rain with no umbrella or sweater on. All her make-up began to wash of but no one could tell because of the mask she was wearing. She could hear the orchestra playing music from inside the castle.  
  
She walked deeper into the forest and saw a tree stump so she sat down and began to sing, "Why do I just wither and forget all resistance-"  
  
A voice interrupted, "when you and your magic pass by?"  
  
Kagome jumped a bit at the sudden outburst.  
  
She looked up and saw InuYasha.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha?" Kagome gaped.  
  
"Yes, I am the one and only Prince InuYasha. Are you surprised? Honored? Unworthy?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Still the same old Yash,"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing,"  
  
"Did you just call me Yash?"  
  
~ my heart's in a dither dear when you're at a distance ~  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally InuYasha broke the silence.  
  
"So, what's your story?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What's my story?'?"  
  
"Well you must have some reason coming out here in the rain,"  
  
"Can't a girl go out in the rain once and a while? Must she have a reason?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
  
~ but when you are near, oh my............. ~  
  
Kagome sighed, "I thought running away would solve everything but it just made things worst. My old friends can never know who I am and neither can my new friends. But, I can't turn back now, not after all the mess I have left behind, and if I go back my power hungry, scary, cheap ass, so-called fiancé-to-be and me will have to be married and-" Kagome babbled on and on as InuYasha ignored her and began to lose himself in thought.  
  
InuYasha felt a mix of something he hadn't felt for a long, long time. Maybe even never: confusion and pity. Mostly confusion.  
  
'What is it with this girl that makes me............man, I can't even explain it,' thought InuYasha.  
  
As Kagome babbled on about her problems and InuYasha got lost in thought, from afar, Kagome and InuYasha heard the music from inside the chapel grow into loud, slow dancing music.  
  
"Looks like their having the after party," said Kagome.  
  
~ Its not the pale moon that excites me That thrills and delights me, ~  
  
"Yeah, and their having it in the chapel," InuYasha scoffed  
  
InuYasha and Kagome both sweat dropped and laughed.  
  
Then silence.  
  
InuYasha broke the silence barrier.  
  
"So, they're playing soft music......" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
More silence.  
  
~ oh no Its just the nearness of you ~  
  
"So, er, wo-would you like to, um, d-dance?" timidly asked InuYasha.  
  
Kagome warmly smiled, "I thought you would never ask,"  
  
Kagome put her arms around InuYasha's neck and InuYasha put his hands on Kagome's hips.  
  
Nor InuYasha or Kagome noticed the pouring rain splashing and ruining their expensive clothes and causing their hair strands to stick together.  
  
Even though InuYasha just met this girl he felt he knew this girl forever.  
  
Kagome timidly placed her head on InuYasha's chest and InuYasha placed his head on top of hers.  
  
~ It isn't your sweet conversation That brings this sensation, ~  
  
The dance seemed to last forever and when the music stopped the pair broke apart.  
  
After they broke apart the loud 'ding dong' of the father clock rang meaning it was already midnight.  
  
'Oh shit!' Kagome mentally cursed, 'I have the early shift tomorrow! I have to wake up at 4 in the morning or I might lose my job!'  
  
"Is something wrong?' asked InuYasha.  
  
"Um, no. I mean, I really have to go," Kagome ran into the chapel and grabbed Sango's wrist, "C'mon Sango, we have to leave,"  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, Sango drank too much Sake.  
  
Sango broke free of Kagome's grasp and limped a little, "Oh cmonnn Hagomie! We still got sa do tha stuff and Din ovah here needs her manicure and stuffies,"  
  
~ oh no Its just the nearness of you ~  
  
Sango smelled very strong of alcohol.  
  
"Sango, your drunk, come on, we have to leave!"  
  
"oh, lighten up, Hagomie! Every thin ish fine and dundy!"  
  
"Why are you calling me Hagomie? My name is Kathy! Kathy! And we have to leave, NOW!"  
  
Sango was just ignoring her, "I want to chiiiiiiiiiiiiiinge the world! Something something something something!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha yelled from the back of the room.  
  
"Shit shit shit!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Oooo! Yur a bid gurl Hagomie! You sid shit-ake mushrooms! La Fa Cha!"  
  
~ When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me ~  
  
"You!" InuYasha pointed at Kagome, "Come back!"  
  
"Eek!" Kagome screeched.  
  
As InuYasha ran to Kagome, Kagome handed the drunk Sango to Ayame, "Ayame, tell Sango that I already left when she's not drunk anymore. And bring her to King InuTashio's palace," Kagome told Ayame.  
  
Kagome then ran off.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Ayame.  
  
~ All my wildest dreams came true ~  
  
But Kagome couldn't hear her. She was running down the steps of the chapel with InuYasha chasing after her.  
  
Kagome called a carriage to bring her away before InuYasha had a chance to catch her.  
  
"Damn," InuYasha cursed. InuYasha then noticed a glass slipper on one of the steps.  
  
"Hey," InuYasha realized, "This was that girl's glass slipper!" (a/n: Cinderella!)  
  
~ I need no soft lights to enchant me If you'll only grant me the right ~  
  
InuYasha watched the carriage disappear into the darkness of the night and closed his hands onto the glass slipper, "I will find you," he whispered.  
  
~ To hold you ever so tight And to feel in the night the nearness of you. ~ 


	11. A Mini Chapter 4 Kikyo H8ters

A/n: Hey peoples! Three day weekend for me! Yippee! Well, I've decided to make a mini-chapter dedicated to all you Kikyo Haters out there. This chapter isn't really necessary, it's just a little something I whipped up in 5 minutes when I was bored. Well, enough of my chatter, go ahead and read your little hearts out.  
  
Disclaimer: Look in the chapter before this and you will see my disclaimer.  
  
Mini Chapter: For all you KH (Kikyo Haters)  
  
After Kagome was done cleaning the windows, she started polishing the floor.  
  
"Dammit Sango," Kagome said to her self, "We did you have to get drunk at the wedding? Now I have to do all your work so you don't get fired."  
  
Kagome continued muttering about the things she does for Sango and how Sango owes her and etc.  
  
Kagome then heard a CRASH! Then she heard a SPLASH! She looked up to see the source of all the noise and saw that someone had kicked down the bucket of soap and water she was using.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Kagome saw a pair of black, tacky, and not to mention dirty, shoes walking all over her newly polished floor.  
  
Then, Kagome stood up and saw a face similar to hers except the stranger's eyes were dark and serious. And her hair was neatly tied into a ponytail much different from Kagome's untangled hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do so she bowed and smiled at the women, "May I help you?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
The women just glared at Kagome, "Yes, you may help me by staying away from my Yashie! Got that, wench?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me! I said, stay away from my Yash! I've seen you. Always talking to him. Always all over him. Everyone can tell that you like him. Well, that's just to bad because I saw him first and he's mine!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome replied stupidly.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! InuYasha! IN U YASH A! Don't play dumb, bitch! Just give up! He would never go for an ugly girl like you! I mean just look at your hair-"  
  
Suddenly, something inside Kagome snapped, "WHAT..................DID...................YOU.....................SAY?!?!  
  
The women turned very small and squeaked in terror, "Um, nothing?'  
  
"YOU..............YOU.............." Kagome then punched the women then kicked her then punched her and, well, let me make this fight scene clean and simple (a/n: or simple and clean, whatever).  
  
Kagome started to beat the hell out of the women.  
  
"And this is for my hair in which you insulted!" Kagome threw another punch.  
  
After the fight, (which Kagome won) Kagome started back to her work.  
  
"Damn," Kagome cursed, "This disgusting woman got her blood all over my nice, clean floor. Now I have to start all over again."  
  
'I wonder who the woman was,' curiously thought Kagome, 'Let me see.........................'  
  
Kagome flipped the woman over and saw a bloodstained sticker on her two- dollar hooker dress.  
  
HELLO, MY NAME IS: KIKYO  
  
'Hmm,' Kagome thought for a moment then pulled out a pen from out of nowhere.  
  
HELLO, MY NAME IS: (KIKYO is scribbled off and above the name KIKYO it said) MONKEY BUTT  
  
So, now Kikyo's name tag (a/n: they had name tags way back then?) says:  
  
HELLO, MY NAME IS: MONKEY BUTT  
  
"There we go," Kagome said to herself in accomplishment, "Well, it was nice meeting you Monkey- I mean, Kikyo. Whoever the hell you are." 


	12. Tears and Fluffiness

A/n: Sorry to everybody for not updating for such a long time! In return for your patience I have given you an extra long chapter filled with fluffiness and some tears. Mostly fluffiness. Oh yeah, and starting from April 5th to April 26th I won't be able to update my fics. Just wanted to tell you guys that! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tears and Fluffiness  
  
Kagome collapsed on her ragged, dirty mattress after her hard days work of cleaning and polishing and doing all of Sango's chores.  
  
"Talk about a hangover," said Kagome to herself, "How much sake did Sango drink? She should be up by now."  
  
Kagome then got a little freaked out at why Sango wasn't awake even though it was already dark out. So, Kagome forced her sore body off the squeaky mattress and checked Sango's pulse only finding it to be normal.  
  
'Odd,' Kagome thought, "Hey wait a minute!"  
  
Kagome shook Sango forcefully and got an annoyed moan in return.  
  
Kagome then removed the thin, old blanket covering Sango and pushed her out of her bed as Sango landed with a loud, 'THUD!'  
  
Sango was immediately awakened from her peaceful sleep. She helped herself stand up from the support of her bed, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Who cares? The point is you were awake this whole time and you didn't even get up to do your work! I was up the whole day cleaning and sweeping so you wouldn't get fired!" scolded Kagome.  
  
Sango flinched at the tone of Kathy (Kagome)'s voice. She's never heard her talk that way, but it's not like Sango was very happy, either, "Well. At least I don't lie about my identity and run away from my problems!"  
  
At that moment it seemed time had stopped. Kagome was frozen to the ground and Sango was to scared to speak in fear of what would happen if she did.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Kagome said in a trembling, shaky voice, "Wh-What?"  
  
"I said," Sango said in an almost equally shaky voice, "I said......................Kathy, I know your name isn't really Kathy. I know that you're really a princess who has run away from home. I know your real name is Kagome Higurashi. I know everything, Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She was absolutely speechless. The first thing that came to her mind was, 'How? Why? When? Who? Where?'  
  
And that's exactly what she said before bursting into tears and blindly running out of the tension-filled room across the dimly lit hall way and into the now dark forest she would always visit when it was time for her break.  
  
Kagome shivered and hugged herself because of the cold, clammy air. It was so cold that one could see their breath in the cold winter air.  
  
'Why did I run away?' Kagome mentally asked herself.  
  
Kagome sighed and thought to herself, 'I know what I just did, I've run away from my problems, again. Sango was right. I am a lying person who runs away from their problems.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha (demon form) sat in the Sakura tree that looked over the forest. InuYasha was occupied in his thoughts.  
  
'I guess it was a good thing Sessomaru and dad dragged me to the wedding,' InuYasha thought, 'I can't believe Sessomaru actually got married. But, who was that girl at the wedding? Why would she be there? Why was Sango there?'  
  
InuYasha couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about 'that girl at the wedding' so he decided to go to the forest.  
  
InuYasha sighed.  
  
Then, something caught his attention.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
She wore a simple faded blue nightgown that made her look angelic and almost holy. Her raven tresses flowed in the light wind. The moon reflected on her giving her a pale and beautiful complexion. She hugged herself and shivered and tears seemed to slide down her cheek and glitter in the moonlight.  
  
'That's no girl,' InuYasha thought, 'That's a goddess.'  
  
InuYasha jumped off the Sakura tree and gracefully landed on the ground, moving a few feet closer to this so-called goddess.  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air around the girl (or 'goddess') and smelled salty tears and sadness.  
  
He then heard angelic singing coming from the 'goddess'.  
  
"Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky and  
  
As he asked if I would come along I started to realize that everyday He finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines, And he said  
  
Take my hand Live while you can Don't you see your dreams Lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, He spoke, ordinary words Though they did not feel For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal As I looked up into those eyes His vision borrows mine  
  
And I know he's no stranger For I feel I've held him For all of time, and he said  
  
Take my hand, Live while you can Don't you see your dreams lie Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me, See what I see Touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee, Can't you see?  
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream As I wake in bed And that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
Was it all in my head? Didn't he ask if I would come along? It all seemed so real, But as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, And he said  
  
Take my hand, Live while you can Don't you see your dreams lie Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but,  
  
He was looking to the sky...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome sung one of the songs she had once heard a village girl sing when Kagome was a child, she had some odd feeling that someone was watching. But that only encouraged her to continue singing and sing her best.  
  
After singing her song, she heard clapping from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha applauded and said in a crisp voice, "Not bad. Not bad at all. Bravo!"  
  
He stepped closer to the silhouette of the source of the voice of the angelic voice, expecting to find a princess or duchess's daughter.  
  
What he saw was a princess all right.  
  
What he saw was Kagome.  
  
InuYasha tried to keep cool because he knew Kagome knew it was he and that she was probably equally surprised. He didn't want to look bad so he just stood straight and tried not to stutter or talk in a shaky voice, "Wh-What are you doing here, Kagome?"  
  
InuYasha was right. Kagome was equally surprised. Maybe even a tad more. But, Kagome didn't want to look stupid, either. So, she tried to keep cool.  
  
"Oh, just walking around," Kagome said as convincing and casually as she could.  
  
"In the middle of the night? In the forest?"  
  
Kagome stupidly nodded, "Well," she began stubbornly, "Can't a girl go out in the forest in the middle of the night just because? Must she have a reason?"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome strangely for a moment.  
  
Kagome began to get self-conscious, "What? What is it?"  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. Maybe-" Kagome stopped mid-way in her sentence and remembered the wedding.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback (of the wedding) ~*~*~  
  
"Can't a girl go out in the rain? Must she have a reason?"  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback (of wedding) ~*~*~  
  
"Maybe what?" asked InuYasha, "Hello?" InuYasha said, waving his hand up and down in front of her face, "Earth to Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome woke from her train of thoughts and blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. Then he noticed Kagome eyeing his rosary.  
  
"Aren't women only supposed to wear necklaces? A little girly, don't you think?"  
  
"Are you calling me gay?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Well," InuYasha didn't know what to say, "For your information the necklace looks perfectly fine on me and even if I wanted to take it off I couldn't. But I would never want to. My mother gave it to me."  
  
InuYasha winced.  
  
So did Kagome.  
  
They both knew she was dead.  
  
Kagome fingered her own necklace. The one with a pinkish jewel on it no bigger than a marble. Her father gave it to her. He father was dead. Kagome felt hot tears brim her eyes, but she blinked them away and stepped up to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha began to blush at the nearness of him and Kagome. InuYasha then felt something lift off his shoulders. He felt free all of a sudden. He felt as if he was free from a prison he had been sentenced to for an eternity.  
  
InuYasha wondered why and saw a snickering Kagome sitting on the short post used to fence out people from stepping all over the flowers and plants.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" asked InuYasha.  
  
Kagome was toying with InuYasha's rosary beads.  
  
InuYasha lifted an eyebrow, "How'd you-"  
  
"-take of your necklace?" Kagome finished.  
  
"Yeah......................?"  
  
"It was easy. I just took it off. It isn't that hard, ya know."  
  
"That's great and all, but you should really give it back now,"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
InuYasha stepped up to Kagome and tried to snatch the rosary from her only succeeding in pushing her into the flower bed and her pulling him down with her.  
  
They both fell on top of each other into the flowerbed. They were so close their noses were only a few inches from each other.  
  
They both blushed at the nearness of each other.  
  
"G-get off m-me," said Kagome in an almost whisper.  
  
"I-I can't. My foot is wrapped up in a damn vine!" InuYasha struggled to get free, only making it worse. InuYasha held himself on his elbows to keep from collapsing or falling on Kagome.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome's soft, pink lips.  
  
"Ya know, up close, you look kinda cute,"  
  
This only caused them both to blush even harder.  
  
"P-pervert........................"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up a little and InuYasha bent his head down a bit and-  
  
(a/n: CLIFFIE!) 


	13. Interrupted in the Flowerbed

A/n: Omg! I'm so sorry to every single one of you readers out there for not updating! You see, the keyboard for my computer doesn't work! I know, it's horrible! Right now I'm using a friend's laptop to type this fic. Sorry if it's short and sorry for not updating, enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Di Don't down DinuDasha (I don't own inu)!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Interrupted in the Flowerbed  
  
~*~*~Introduction~*~*~   
  
Last chapter on Lavenders Blue; Sango finds out Kagome's secret and Kagome runs to the comfort of the forest she's known so well. What she didn't suspect was to find Prince InuYasha there! When Kagome takes off InuYasha's mysterious beaded necklace and InuYasha tries to get it back, they end up falling in bed of flowers and getting trapped in each other's deep gaze. Will Kagome and InuYasha finally lock lips? Or will they escape the flowerbed in time to get on with their usual lives? Find out in this chapter of Lavenders Blue!  
  
*~*~In The Last Chapter:   
  
InuYasha stepped up to Kagome and tried to snatch the rosary from her only succeeding in pushing her into the flower bed and her pulling him down with her.  
  
They both fell on top of each other into the flowerbed. They were so close their noses were only a few inches from each other.  
  
They both blushed at the nearness of each other.  
  
"G-get off m-me," said Kagome in an almost whisper.  
  
"I-I can't. My foot is wrapped up in a damn vine!" InuYasha struggled to get free, only making it worse. InuYasha held himself on his elbows to keep from collapsing or falling on Kagome.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome's soft, pink lips.  
  
"Ya know, up close, you look kinda cute,"  
  
This only caused them both to blush even harder.  
  
"P-pervert....."  
  
Kagome lifted her head up a little and InuYasha bent his head down a bit and-  
  
~*~The Story~*~   
  
Kagome lifted her head up a little and InuYasha bent his head down a bit. Kagome slowly parted her lips and closed her eyes then-  
  
"OH INUUUUUYAAAASHAAA! InuYasha dearest, where are you?!" called the bitchiest bitch in the world, Kikyo.  
  
Those few pairs of words scared the complete crap out of both InuYasha and Kagome. At least enough for InuYasha to collapse on top of Kagome and for Kagome to shriek and push InuYasha off her and into the wall on the other side of the flowerbed (She would have pushed him off the flowerbed if he wasn't so heavy and if his ankle wasn't wrapped around a vine).   
  
"Who the hell was that?!" shouted Kagome as InuYasha transformed back to his human form.  
  
"Kikyo," InuYasha growled in answer.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome tilted her head, "You mean Monkeybutt? (From Chapter 11!)"   
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome strangely, "Umm, sure, whatever,"  
  
Kikyo called once more, "Oh Inu, Darling! Your not in your room, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the dining hall-" Kikyo continued to count of the places she's looked for InuYasha in.  
  
"How the hell did she get access to the castle," questioned InuYasha to himself. Then he remebered-  
  
~*~*~Flashback from Chap. 8~*~*~  
  
Miroku sighed, "It seems you have upset one of the maids, I think her name is Kathy. Yeah, that's it! So anyway, since you upset this Kathy girl, you have upset Sango because they are best friends."  
  
InuYasha grunted.  
  
"Since you have upset Kathy, that upset Sango. Because Sango is upset that really upsets me. And I don't really like being upset and I believe you would really hate it if we let Kikyo stay in the castle for a day, in your room. And since I am a very faithful servant of Lord InuTashio I believe that he would allow me to let her in. Seeing as how high and royal I am on the working chain. So either you make my dearest Sango smile again, or you will have to prepare an extra bed for Kikyo."   
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
InuYasha growled, "Remind me to kill Miroku later," InuYasha said to no one in particular.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome half-heartedly, "Umm, who's Miroku?"  
  
Before InuYasha could answer Kagome's question, Kikyo discovered InuYasha and Kagome in the flower bed.  
  
First, she looked like she was in a state of shock, then she turned several shades of red (A/n:and purple and orange and yellow and blue (A/n:just kidding (A/n: Wow, An A/n in an A/n in an A/n!)))  
  
Kikyo looked at InuYasha, then at Kagome, then at InuYasha, again.  
  
InuYasha was half scared and half happy. He was scared Kikyo would freak and do something dumb (which she would) and happy that she's probably really pissed off at him and Kagome.  
  
Only one word could describe how Kagome felt: confused. "How does InuYasha know Monkeybutt?" thought Kagome, "What's going on?"  
  
Kikyo gasped sharply, then pointed at Kagome and glared at her, "You!" she shouted, "How dare you seduce my defenseless Inu Darling into having sexual intercourse with him on a bed of flowers, no less!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"H-Hold up a minute!" half shouted, half stuttered Kagome, "Who said that I.....How could we....We didn't!"  
  
InuYasha's jaw was still glued to the floor as Kagome gathered herself together from shock, "How dare you accuse me of having....of doing.... [i] it [/i] with....with that....selfish, perverted, freak!"  
  
InuYasha's shocked face turned into a scowl as he turned to Kagome, "Hey! Who are you calling a selfish perverted freak, you freak!"  
  
"Shut up, InuYasha! I'm arguing, here!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Before InuYasha could retort back, Kikyo sprinted to the gates of the flower bed and untied the vine from InuYasha's ankle.  
  
"Umm, Thanks Kikyo, I guess..." murmured InuYAsha as he got out of the flower bed.  
  
Kikyo beamed at InuYasha's politeness towards her, "He-he said, 'Thanks Kikyo'!"   
  
Then Kikyo fainted.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome stared at her for a moment. Then Kagome poked her with a stick.  
  
"She's been rendered unconscious," said Kagome, "I think," she added.  
  
InuYasha gave Kikyo a soft kick in the side then nodded and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Let's go back to our rooms and forget all this happened," said InuYasha.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," agreed Kagome.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha took a couple steps towards their rooms until InuYasha stopped and said, "Hey, Kagome,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was that your first time lying in bed with a guy?" (Get it? They were in a flower 'bed'.)  
  
Kagome blushed then slapped InuYasha hard enough for the SMACK to be echoed all through the outskirts of the castle.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and walked away, "Hmph! What a pervert!"  
  
InuYasha put his hand on the now red spot on his right cheek and shook his head, "Really, really should stop hanging around Miroku." 


	14. A Mini Chapter: Kagome's POV

A/n: Hey all! I have just finished rereading this fic, when I realized; This fic sucks ass! I'm not joking! Why do I have 83 reveiws?! I know many very good fics with less reveiws then I have. But, then again, reveiws aren't everything. Writing is everything. I guess I just needed to thank you guys for continuing to read this horrible fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I doughnut own Inuyasha. Mmmm....  
  
Mini Chapter: Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome still couldn't believe the events of last night. It was hard to believe that Kagome was doing something besides cleaning, any day.  
  
Even though she told InuYasha that she was going to her room to sleep, she slept in one of the abandoned spare rooms. 'But the room is near my room,' Kagome thought to herself, 'So, technically, I'm not lying,'   
  
The reason she decided to sleep in the small, stuffy room was because she couldn't bare to face Sango. Not now, anyways. She was still recovering from the shock of Sango finding out Kagome's deepest secret.   
  
Once again, Kagome stared at the ceiling of her room. But this time, there was no chandelier attached to a high, marble ceiling.   
  
There were no servants, rushing in and out of her door asking things like, "Would you like your pillow fluffed?" or, "Do you need more blankets?"   
  
There wasn't her little brother Sota, waiting outside her door, sometimes for hours, just so he could scare the living daylights out of Kagome as she walked out her door.   
  
There wasn't little Sasami in the kitchen, gathering carrots and sneaking them outside to feed to a rabbit that would always prance around the small patch of grass where it ate the dandelions when Sasami wasn't there to feed him.  
  
There wasn't Old Keade, cooking her wonderful soup and always treating Kagome's scratches and cuts, ever since Kagome first ran into a tree when playing tag with the cook's daughter when she was five.  
  
Kagome realized she was crying. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe she missed her old life. But then she denied it, 'So many wonderful things have happened to me while I was here. I wouldn't give anything for my current life.'  
  
'Then, why am I crying?' She thought about this long and hard before she realized that she was crying tears of both sorrow and joy.   
  
'Sure, I miss my old life. I mean, who wouldn't? I was a princess, and so I was treated. I had jewelry and servants and marvelous feasts. But my life was in danger, my country was in danger. I suppose I panicked. How should I know what to do? I was raised in an uptight and strict family. So, I ran away. And I found a new life. It may not have been as glamourous as my old life, but I'm enjoying it. I'm actually doing something but sitting around all day, I have a very good friend who is my age, and, I have found someone that I can talk with about anything. Someone who is very dangerous, but would never think of hurting me. I have found someone that I can care for and love. I have found Inu-'  
  
Kagome then realized who's name she was about to say, then erased the idea completely from her mind.   
  
'I can't believe I almost said I loved InuYasha. Phew! I'm glad that thats over!' Kagome said aloud, "Wait... i do /i love InuYasha?! .. .. .. .. Nah!'   
  
Kagome looked out her window and realized that it was already sunset. She knew that she should get out of bed and start cleaning. But she couldn't help but stay in bed and watch the beautiful sunset turn the sky pink and orange.  
  
She was glad she picked the room she did. She was glad because, in spite of the stuffiness and lack of room and bug problem in the room, it still had something wonderful to offer. All you had to do was be patient and eventually, this dump of a room will allow you to see a big, bright, and beautiful sunset.  
  
For some reason, that reminded her of InuYasha.  
  
She shrugged it off and fell asleep, leaving all her chores undone. 


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm really sorry to break it to you, but unless I find a computer, I won't be able to update until September 15th. The thing is, I'm going to San Fransisco for the WHOLE summer. Right now I live in LA with my mom and whenever I have vacation from school, I HAVE to go to San Fransisco with my dad. But, don't lose hope just yet! I might be able to find a computer there! So, hang strong, and just hope a laptop with internet access and Microsoft Word falls from the sky!  
  
Sorry, again!  
  
Crissy-chan 


	16. Another Mini Chap: Inu's POV

a/n: Yay! I have reached 100 reveiws! When I received all of those reveiws for that authors note i thought, I MUST UPDATE! So, today, on my birthday, instead of going out and doing stuffs, Im updating this fic. (j/k, my bday was on jun 3).  
  
disclaimer: i luv u guys!   
  
another mini chap: Inu's POV  
  
InuYasha walked down one of the many hallways in his castle. He looked out a window. It was almost sunset.  
  
He rushed to one of the stuffy spare rooms, near KAgome and Sango's bedroom.  
  
Everyday, he would stay in the room and wait for the huge sunset that filled the room with brightness and cheer.  
  
The only thing that kept him going everyday was that sunset. That beautiful, big sunset.  
  
He loved it so much because it reminded him of his mother.  
  
When InuYasha's father was off at work or whatever he would do, InuYasha's mother would bring him to that small room and they would both wait patiently for the sunset to come.  
  
Another reason he loved watching the sunset was because it was never late. It never failed to arrive, and it would always wait pateintly for InuYAsha and his mother to come.  
  
But when InuYasha's mother died, InuYasha started going to the small, stuffy room more often.  
  
It's the only thing that would keep him sane.  
  
He could never find out what kept his father sane.   
  
No, InuYasha knew. Or, at least he thought he knew.  
  
Ever since InuYasha's mother died, his father became farther away from InuYAsha then he already was.  
  
InuYasha's father knew about how InuYAsha and his mother would watch the sunset together, and it never seemed to bother him.  
  
But when she died, he told every servant and maid and guest and everything inbetween, not to enter the room.  
  
InuYasha's father thought that everybody was too unworthy to enter the room.  
  
Including him and InuYAsha.  
  
But, why would anyone want to enter that messy, unclean room anyways?  
  
InuYasha was furious at his father at first.  
  
Then he just ignored his fathers commands and continued to visit the room, anyways.  
  
InuYAsha quietly opened the door when he found, the one, the only  
  
KAgome.  
  
"Goddamnit! What is Kagome doing there?" InuYasha hissed silently.  
  
He then noticed that Kagome was crying.  
  
He was about to barge in before he heard Kagome talking to herself.  
  
"Sure, I miss my old life," she said, "I mean, who wouldn't? I was a princess, and so I was treated. I had jewelry and servants and marvelous feasts. But my life was in danger, my country was in danger. I suppose I panicked. How should I know what to do? I was raised in an uptight and strict family. So, I ran away. And I found a new life. It may not have been as glamourous as my old life, but I'm enjoying it. I'm actually doing something but sitting around all day, I have a very good friend who is my age, and, I have found someone that I can talk with about anything. Someone who is very dangerous, but would never think of hurting me. I have found someone that I can care for and love. I have found Inu-"  
  
'I can't believe I almost said I loved InuYasha. Phew! I'm glad that thats over!' Kagome said aloud, "Wait...do love InuYasha?! .. .. .. .. Nah!'   
  
InuYasha silently closed the door and left, unnoticed.  
  
a/n: excuse me for any mis spellings or grammer problems, I am in a big hurry right now! 


	17. Secrets Revealed

A/n: Hi ya'll! I know I said I would be updating somewhere near September 15, but a computer just happened to fall from the sky that had Internet connection and Microsoft Word. (Truth is I'm over at a relative's place who has a computer). Lucky for both of us.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (tell me if I spelled that wrong).

Chapter Fourteen: Secrets Revealed

Kagome sat up from her unmade bed and sleepily rubbed her eyes before stretching. She was just about to head to the bathroom to wash her face so she could get ready for work until she realized something was wrong: Her uniform was still in her (and Sango)'s room.

"Damn," Kagome hissed, under her breath.

She took a deep breath and tried to comfort herself.

'It's going to be okay,' she tried to convince herself, 'All I have to do is go into the room and get the clothes. No big deal. I've been doing this for almost two months now,'

She stopped trying to comfort herself for a couple of nerve-racking seconds until she realized, in shock that her limit to find a husband was almost here.

'Great,' she said to herself, again (a/n: Boy, she talks to herself a lot, doesn't she? Nut case! j/k), 'Just great,'

Kagome buried her face in her hands and mumbled aloud, "What in the hell am I suppose to do, now?"

She was too depressed to worry about Sango and that whole deal, so unconsciously, she walked to her (and Sango's) room and pulled out a drawer, grabbed her clothes and was out the door without a word.

All of this happened right in front of Sango's eyes.

Sango sighed heavily and yelled, "Wait!"

Kagome turned around slowly.

Sango looked at Kagome with glossy eyes and said quietly, "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I promise!"

Kagome looked back at Sango and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sango! I already know that you won't. You don't have to tell me."

So, for a long while both girls sat, weeping as if in a soap opera.

"Sango," Kagome sniffled, "How do you know about me being... Princess Kagome and all?"

"Well, when you got into the carrige, I don't know if you remember or not, but you took your mask off." Sango began to explain, "At least that's what I was told. When you left your glass slipper behind, it caught Rin's eye."

Kagome did remember taking off her mask. And she also remembered how Kagome's own glass slipper caught the attention of Rin.

Flashback

Rin took off her shoes and slowly put them in the lake's cool water.

She splashed her feet around a bit and watched Kagome copy her.

Rin looked out across the lake, then at Kagome.

"Ya know, I met Lord Sessomaru here."

Kagome looked at Rin, "So, you saw him, again? Why are you talking about him, again? Do you maybe...like him?"

Rin stared at Kagome for a minute, "Of course I don't!"

Kagome looked back at her, "C'mon Rin, you can tell me anything!"

Rin looked across the lake, "Okay, okay, yeah, I have a crush on him. But it's only a little tiny, tinsy....Oh, who am I kidding? I think I'm in love, Lady Kagome!"

"That's terrific for you, Rin! Oh, I'm so sad now! I can't believe your going to have to leave me and Souta for some other grumpy, ugly maid."

"Don't worry Lady Kagome! Hey, I'll tell you what. Once I get married to Lord Sessomaru, you can be my brides maid. How about it?"

First, Kagome thought Rin might be joking. I mean, a maid and a prince getting married? Very, very unlikely. But, of course, Kagome would never say that to Rin.

"Okay. It's a deal!"

"Great! Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you, Lady Kagome!"

Rin pulled out the most magnifisant pair of glass slippers from her handmade backpack.

"I want you to have them Lady Kagome."

Kagome stared at her, then the slippers, in awe, "They're beautiful! But I couldn't have them! I'm the one who's suppose to be giving you a present!"

"Oh, nonsense! These old things are way to small for me, anyways (a/n: Oh yeah, by the way, Rin is older than Kag in this fic. Only by a hair, though). Please Kagome. Take them!"

Kagome looked at Rin then said in surrender, "Okay, okay. Thank you so much Rin!"

"No problem. Now, don't forget our promise!"

"I won't" Kagome cried into the distance.

End Flashback

"Hello? Kagome? Are ya still on Earth?" said Sango, trying to snap some sense into the hypnotized girl.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome apologized. 'I can't believe Rin and Sessomaru actually got married!' She secretly thought.

"Anyways," Sango continued, "She thought it was you, Kagome. So she ran after you and your carrige and told me that your were, well, you. I honestly didn't believe her in the beginning. But I still wanted to know if it was true or not without having to ask you. So, I thought I could just say I knew about all of it. You know, about you being princess and all. And I thought you might think I was out of my mind. Even so, my curiosity took over my logic and I just happened to blurt it out. So, when I saw your reaction, I knew it had to be true."

"I see," said Kagome, "But you have to promise not to tell anybody. I have my reasons for being here."

"I know, I know...."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you're my friend and that I trust you. I had to threaten (or bribe) InuYasha not to spill my secret."

"InuYasha knows, too?!" Sango shouted.

Kagome nodded.

"So, what did you threaten (or bribe, WHATEVER!) him with?"

"Uhh....Hey look! Cake!"

"CAKE?!"

Kagome ran away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Sango fades away in the darkness of the hallway.......


	18. Kagome's Harsh Reality

**A/n:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long, long time. The thing is, I used to live in LA with my mom (in other words, I went to school there), but now I have to live in San Fransisco with my dad (and go to school here, too!). And my strict parents here won't let me use the computer on weekdays (which is when I usually work on fics). And, if that's not bad enough, these people have uninstalled the Internet! This fic was supposed to come much, much earlier, if only the Internet was here. Boo hoo...

Enough of my excuses, I have an important announcement. I'm planning on finishing up Lavenders Blue. There are a lot more fics I plan on working on. I have so many new ideas, I can't contain them all for too long. So, expect to see the end in a couple more chapters.

**Disclaimer**: (In the tune of, 'Any Dream Will Do') I close my eyes, draw back the curtain, to see for certain, if what I saw was true. Far far away, InuYasha was kicking, (yes, yes) and beating, (oh-wo) major ass. And then I saw, (mm-hm) Kagome sleeping, (where's Shippo?) while everyone was fighting, (wha?) what up wit dat? A crash of drums, a flash of light, Naraku came right into sight, then he faded into darkness, Inu kicked his butt! (oh, yes!) In a few years, (yes, yes) Sango and Miroku married, (uh-huh) had twenty children, (right on) Inu and Kag too! (The moral of the story is: I don't own InuYasha....so review!)

**Chapter Fifteen:** Kagome's Harsh Reality

Kagome hurriedly washed the king's fine china so she could get to her break. At the corner of her eye she saw Sango steal a pastry from a nearby regal cabinet and quickly stuff the small treat in her mouth. Kagome laughed as she finished drying the last piece of china.

As she walked by Sango she muttered under her breath, so only Sango was in earshot of hearing, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

Sango blushed in embarrassment then smiled in gratitude.

Kagome walked towards the door leading to the secret little garden she would visit each time she got her break at the end of the day, where the sun shone on the carnations and violets at the right angle that made them seem to come alive.

And she would always watch the sunset with the same exact person she would argue and bicker with every single day since her arrival at the large castle. And that was InuYasha.

Each day they argued less and less. But, they still argued. Even so, they both opened up to each other and showed they're vulnerable side to each other.

Although that may have been very easy for Kagome, it took a lot of getting to know each other for InuYasha to open up to Kagome. He told her things he never told anyone. Not even Miroku, not even his own, dead mother.

Kagome walked through the forest casually, expecting to see InuYasha. Instead she saw a man with long black hair. He wore a dark blue mask, and wore something that looked something like a baboon suit.

"Um," Kagome stuttered, "May I help you?"

The man chuckled, almost evilly, "You know what I want, my dear Kagome,"

Kagome stiffened at the words, "I'm not sure what you want, sir. And I don't know why you know my name but I think you might want to ask Makoto if you want to-"

The man removed his mask and revealed his true identity.

His identity that is Naraku.

Kagome's eyes grew as large as saucers and her jaw touched the ground.

"Na-Naraku? How-how did you.....?" Kagome stuttered frantically.

"Well, Kagome dearest," Naraku replied calmly, as if reading her mind, "To put it simply, I followed your scent."

Kagome gasped unwillingly, "But, that would mean that you're a....a...."

"Yes, Kagome," he nodded in answer, "I am, indeed, a demon,"

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the waist, "Come Kagome. Your search for a groom has almost come to an end," He smirked the same disgustingly cocky way he did every time he had ever talked to Kagome, "I have noticed that you have gotten close to a certain dog demon. I don't approve of it at all, but that will all be taken care of, my dear."

Kagome thought, "If he knows about InuYasha, then-"

Naraku looked at Kagome, and as if reading her mind, again, he answered her, "Yes, Kagome dearest. I have been following and watching you since you first started your little journey. Your fun is over, dear Kagome. It's time for me to kill the person you care for most, and then kill you."

(A/n: Omigaa, I just noticed I keep having Naraku call Kagome 'dear'. Argh! I'll stop....I'll try anyways...-sry, back to da story-)

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, struggling against Naraku's crushing arms.

"There is no use fighting, Kagome. You know you can't beat me," Naraku stated.

Kagome refused to give up. She knew that no matter what happened, she would fight.

Fight to the end. Even if it's hopeless, she refused to die helplessly under Naraku.

Even so, Kagome didn't know what else to do but struggle helplessly.

"Am I gonna die?" Kagome thought, "I don't want to die! I want to live! What about Miroku and Sango? And Sota, Keade, and Mama? What will happen to-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed unconsciously.

'Why did I just scream InuYasha's name?' Kagome thought to herself.

- 

InuYasha sat at the large glass dining table with his father, whom was all the way across from from the table. Some other royal (A/n: Forgive me for not researching on royal peoples. I'm just in such a hurry, yet again! --') people were scattered on the cushioned wooden seats on the sides of the table.

"InuYasha....." InuYasha's father, InuTashio, said firmly, "You and I know that two months is coming in less then a week. We are here to discuss about your new wife,

Kiky-"

Before King InuTashio could finish his (o-so-sad) sentence, a loud scream was heard.

"INUYASHA!" The unknown voice screamed.

InuYasha's hidden demon ears perked at the sound, "That sounds like-"

Instead of completing his sentence he ran into the garden seeing a struggling and yelling Kagome and a tall man trying to shut the girl up.

InuYasha instinctively changed into his demon form, not knowing or caring if anyone saw.

"Let go of Kagome!" (A/n: Vimiku! Sorry, to much Alice 19th...hehehe...) InuYasha slashed at Naraku with demonic speed only to find his attack had been missed.

"Why, hello InuYasha," Naraku said primly "What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I was just about to take back _my _fiancée. We are to be married in less than a week."

"Your, fiancée?" InuYasha began to get a bit pale, "Yeah right, monkey face! If Kagome was your fiancée then why would she be struggling under your grasp?"

"He's not my fianc-" before Kagome finished her sentence Naraku whispered in her ear, "Finish that sentence, and not only do you die, but all the people around you who you care about will die an equally slow and painful death. No matter woman, or child,"

Kagome bit her tongue and held back unshed tears, "He-he is my f-fiancé," Kagome hung her head down in shame and allowed a few tears to drop to the ground.

"Wha-what?" InuYasha's face had become as pale as a ghost, "You can't be serious, Kagome! I-I don't understand...."

By looking at InuYasha's rare confused look, Kagome felt even more ashamed of herself, "Damn you, Naraku," she whispered ever so quietly.

"What did you say, Kagome dearest (a/n: there I go again...)?" Naraku questioned the girl with a deep gaze that Kagome could almost feel as she turned her head away from his face and said, "Nothing,"

"Enough of this nonsense! There is a wedding to plan for, Kagome! Let us go," Naraku disappeared from sight leaving InuYasha nothing but painful memories.

"Wait!" InuYasha cried out desperately, "Wait....." he whispered ten times quieter and softer.

InuYasha's amber orbs that were softened by the kind Kagome became amber and hard with anger.

"Damn! What the hell is wrong? I know Kagome didn't mean that...she couldn't of have." Then he thought aloud, "What if she did? What if she really did intend to marry that guy? I mean, she did say it herself."

Before he could contemplate what had happened, his father scolded at him from 10 yards away, "What was the about, InuYasha? We were right in the middle of an important meeting when suddenly you just burst from the room and-"

InuYasha ignored his father and just started to sulkily walk to his room.

"Oh Yashie!" a piercing high pitched voice could be heard throughout all of the castle corridors, "Where are you Inu, my love? We have not spoken in days! Oh, Inu!"

InuYasha panicked and ran around in circles until Kikyo came and put her palms together, then at one side of her cheek, "Oh Inu, my love. You can be so funny at times!"

InuYasha didn't even bother to yell at her, he just knew that his uttermost deadly glare was enough to make even the toughest of men cower and run away.

"Oh my," Kikyo squeaked timidly, "Umm, I probably came at a wrong time...."

InuYasha just nodded while Kikyo ran far, far away until she disappeared into the darkness of a hallway.

-

Kagome came back to her country of Hyrule with Naraku at her side. All of her people cheered and cried out her name in pride.

There was a great feast for her return. The reward of 20 million yen (a/n: I would go back to the other chapter to see how much the reward was, but I can't go on the Internet. Sorry.) was given to Naraku promptly.

The position of king, was also to be given to Naraku. After his marriage to the new queen.

When Kagome entered her large stone castle the first thing she did was cry. She cried bucket after bucket feeling sorry for herself.

She lay in her bed and thought about memories before Naraku, and of InuYasha and her friends.

She hadn't bathed in days, so she smelled awful. She refused to pick a wedding dress and said she would rather go to her wedding in rags. She just lay in bed, still in her old dirty maid's uniform. She didn't even bother to change. It was a very sad sight to see.

A young girl full of life become a dead wallowing zombie who can't stop feeling sorry for herself.

A knock on her door was from Sota and her mother.

"What is wrong Kagome?" her mother asked quite angrily, "Are you saddened that you had to come back? Do you really hate us? I do not understand Kagome. This is not at all like you!"

Kagome didn't even bother to sit up and acknowledge her.

Kgome just said in return, "I don't hate you. I hate this place. I hate Naraku. I'd be happy if I had died before I came back," Kagome didn't even bother to keep her thoughts to herself, "I probably am going to die, too. And there is nothing any of us can do about it. You people are are all fooled by Naraku. That bastard....I wish he would just die."

A heart-breaking sob came out of Kagome.

"If that's how you feel," Kagome's mother tried to sound firm, "Then I shall just leave you be,"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and pretended that what her own mother said wasn't true.

When her mother left, Sota came up to Kagome, "Mama doesn't know what to do, so she's acting like that. You don't have to worry," Sota's words had little effect on Kagome, "Kagome....do you really...._hate _us? Please tell me what we did,"

Kagome felt lower then low could get and she hugged Sota's head like he would disappear if she let go, "Of course not, Sota. I love you. I love Mama, too. I'm just having a hard time is all," Kagome forced on a sad smile.

"What is going to happen to us? Are we going to-" Sota dared finish his sentence, "Is somebody....going to die?"

Kagome took him from her embrace and looked at him, then hugged him even tighter, "Of course not!" Kagome lied, trying to believe in her own lie, "Not in a million years,"

She let go of Sota and let him go outside to play.

"I'm so shallow...." Kagome thought to herself, as she watched with envy as her little brother played Sasami, the youngest maid, "If only I was Sota right now...."

After a few more hours of feeling sorry for herself she finally got up, and without knowing, she came up to Naraku while he was in a meeting and smacked him so that it left a red mark on his cheek, and so that he was embarrassed from his entire firm.

Naraku excused himself from his meeting, dragged Kagome to a nearby storage room, and beat her. She didn't really care. She knew that that was probably what was going to happen.

"Kagome, dear. I was thinking of not even killing you. But now, I'm going to invite your little boyfriend dog demon to our wedding. Then, when we say our vows, I'm going to _make _him watch, then die. Along with you,"

Kagome kicked Naraku in the groin then ran to her room and locked herself away from her horrific reality.


	19. Author's Note

Hey everyone! The reason I'm writing this authors not is to inform everybody that I haven't died! I am so very sorry for not updating! It is very difficult for me to update, with all the things that are currently going on in my life. I am still committed to my readers, under whatever circumstances. When my fiction sucked, you kept reading, and I thank you for that! Now, enough of this crappy sappy stuff. All I can tell you is, check everyday for an update by me, because a long, juicy, fluffy, action-packed, lovey-dovey, awesome chapter is coming your way! Forgive me if I take over a week. I can only work on this on the weekends!


	20. So Much for My Happy Ending

A/n: Oh, I'm so sorry for the months delay for this next chapter. Please forgive me. Well, I think I'll be ending this fic on the next chapter. It's just that I have so many other ideas, I can't stay bound to one fic forever. So, as I've said before, prepare for the end…

Disclaimer: Dang, how many disclaimers have there been since I last started this fic? A lot, right? Jeez….How many times do I have to say I don't own InuYasha?

Chapter Sixteen: So Much For My Happy Ending

"Oh, Kagome dear, where in the world did you get those cuts and bruises?" Kagome's mother scrunched her eyebrows in worry, "Here, let me get Keade….."

Kagome didn't even look up to acknowledge her mother. Kagome was just mindlessly walking down a hallway, looking on the floor and seeing drops of blood fall to the floor from her hands.

Not that she cared…what was the use, she thought. Naraku had already won this 'battle' that Kagome raged in her heart.

Ever since that day Kagome had kicked Naraku, he beat her to a bloody pulp. And it's not the fact that Naraku had stolen her from her artificial paradise, brought her back to her realization, beat her, and forcefully became her fiancé that pissed her off the most (but all those facts still got her really mad.)

It was the fact that Naraku was going to kill InuYasha. That really made Kagome give up.

InuYasha was her only hope, her only salvation. The fact that she might see his golden-amber eyes again gave her the will not to give up.

And it's not like she didn't have any faith in him, it's just that she didn't believe InuYasha would stand a chance against him. I mean, InuYasha probably is one of the best fighters around, but Naraku……it was like he was _invincible._

As Kagome reviewed over her chaotic life, Keade wrapped Kagome's stomach and arms with medical (sp?) tape, which was turning a dark shade of red from the bleeding.

Keade shook her head in disapproval and disbelief, "I suppose we'll have to get a long sleeved dress, and some gloves, and a long dress to hide your wounds," Keade clicked her tongue, "Now, why would you go and injure yourself, just two days from your wedding? Oh well, what is broken……can be fixed."

Kagome wanted to slap Keade. Every word having to do with her soon-to-come wedding she heard, which she heard almost every 5 seconds, she felt like they were slowly ripping her organs out, then burning the rest of her alive.

But it's too much energy to talk back. It's too much energy to protest. Besides, what's the use?

So, in reply, Kagome simply mumbled, "Mm-hm," and headed to her bedroom to do some more sulking.

InuYasha's P.O.V 

Ever since Kagome's kidnapping, InuYasha had sent search teams of the bravest knights to look for Kagome. No, not Kagome, Princess Kagome.

InuYasha decided to search for her on his own, seeing as he is as strong as all of the bravest, most couragest and so-called strongest knights times 10.

You could say it was like he was the knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress.

But….it wasn't exactly shining armor he was wearing. And he wasn't a knight…but, Kagome still was a damsel in distress.

After a couple of hours of searching he got word that Princess Kagome was actually taken home, back to her own castle.

Now InuYasha was really confused.

"So….Kagome was kidnapped….to her own house?" InuYasha sighed and buried his head in his hands, making his tangled silver tresses fall to his knees, "This makes no sense at all…."

"Someone probably turned her in," InuYasha's father inquired, "Can you believe that someone of royalty was working for us? As a maid? That must make us super royalty, then!" InuYasha's father, the king, chuckled softly.

InuYasha punched the wall beside him, causing a huge hole, and stomped off into the hallway.

Since then, InuTaishio learned never to say anything about Kagome ever again, fearing what his son might do.

Anyways…..a few days after getting information about Kagome's, uhm, disappearance, I should say…InuYasha got an invitation.

The letter read:

_Dear Receiver of this Invitation,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to Princess Kagome Higurashi and Naraku Daemonn_'s _wedding. It will be held at…. _

InuYasha didn't bother to read the rest before tearing apart the formal letter and thrusting it to the floor, then stomping on the shreds of paper.

"Dammit!" InuYasha could be heard all through out the castle.

**Sango and Miroku's P.O.V**

"Sango? Sango…. please…stop crying…It will do no good! Please…please, Sango, at least have some food!" Miroku held the bread roll in Sango's face for a few seconds, until she refused, "C'mon! It's your favorite!"

Miroku's usual boyish, handsome, smooth features were stretched and sagged from continuous nights and days caring for Sango. His tone of voice became tried and weary, and all he could talk about was poor, suffering Sango.

Ever since Kagome's disappearance, Sango has been refusing to eat. Refusing to sleep. Refusing to refuse crying.

Sango motioned 'no' with her hand.

Suddenly, InuYasha burst in the room, breaking the door while zooming in.

Realizing what he had done, InuYasha stared at the door for a couple seconds and then looked up at the wide-eyed Sango and Miroku.

"Uh…" he stuttered mindlessly, "Kagomeisgettingmarriedtothatfuckingbastardwehavetofindherandstopherrightnowc'monlesgo!" he finished quite quickly (translation: Kagome is getting married to that fucking bastard we have to find her and stop her right now! C'mon, let's go!).

Miroku was confused. All he heard was Kagome, married, fucking, and find her.

Miroku put the pieces together and…., "What?! You wanna find Kagome so you can get married to her than fuck her?" Miroku put on a mischievous grin, "InuYasha, so you really _do_ like her!"

Sango understood InuYasha completely. All her girlfriends (a/n: friends that are girls…….she's not gay) would talk that fast, too. Except in a more high-pitched, girly tone.

Sango became very angry. And happy. Which is how the normal Sango feels everyday. Miroku noticed a certain fire in her eyes……a fire fed by determination.

She put on her bad ass, motorcycle chick face on and said in a tough tone, "Let's go kick some ass and get your girl back!"

InuYasha was in shock.

It was probably the 'get your girl' Sango said and 'you wanna marry Kagome' that Miroku said that shocked him.

He just put those words to the back of his mind and said, "This is no time to talk! We gotta get food for our trip, then I'll get three fine horses. You all know how to ride, right? Great. We'll make it to Hyrule in no time."

So they all set off into the sun, with determination, courage, and anger for 'that bastard' Naraku.

(--) **About a week and a half later… **(.)

Kagome stared at herself in the full-length body mirror. Even with the sad frown on her face, she looked as beautiful as ever.

Her dress was white with long sleeves and a turtleneck covering all her wounds. Since she had stayed indoors so much and hadn't eaten for so long, she was pale and skinny. The white, floral fabric of the dress hugged her hips. The dress was slim and long, touching the ground.

It was decorated with beautiful white roses, carnations, and angel's trumpets. Make-up was used to cover the dark circles under her eyes. Kagome's hair was pulled into a neat bun with a few strands of hair hanging loose.

Kagome was remarkable. It was like she had this glow. This gorgeous glow. If she had a smile on, she might've been called the most beautiful girl on earth. But, unfortunately, this wedding was her living Hell.

She looked at herself in disgust. Pure disgust.

Kagome didn't notice, but her mother had sneaked into the room. She put her chin on Kagome's shoulder behind Kagome's back and smiled, looking at her and Kagome's reflection in the mirror.

"You look precious, darling!" Kagome's mother said in joy, "Aren't you excited? Or are you nervous? I know when I married your father…."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kagome interrupted, rudely, "I don't want to get married! I hate this! Stop pretending this is going to end up like some happy ending, because it's not! I hate this….I….I…."

At this point, Kagome was crying. Even with her make-up smeared and messed up like that, she still looked stunning. Kagome's mother simply sighed and fixed Kagome up, good as new.

"Kagome," her mother said sternly, "You are going to walk down that aisle, graceful and poise. You are to say your 'I do' s and get this over with."

Kagome's mother walked away leaving Kagome alone in a room filled with sunlight and tension.

She heard church bells ring and remembered how she used to love and cherish the sound and she found it ironic that she hated the sound so. Organ pipes played the famous 'Here Comes The Bride' song, and before she knew it, Kagome was walking down the aisle, arms linked with her mother, then she was switched over next to Naraku and in front of the priest.

"We've finally made it!" InuYasha sighed in relief, "We're gonna break into that church, guys!"

The priest cleared his throat and the orchestra stopped playing. In a booming, throaty voice the priest said, "Do you, Naraku Daemonn, promise to love Kagome in sickness or health, wealth or poor, and from life to death?"

Naraku grinned mischievously in his gleaming black tuxedo, "I do."

The priest turned to Kagome, "Do you, Kagome Higurashi, promise to love Naraku through sickness and health, wealth and poor, from his life to death?"

Kagome hesitated, "I….."

Before she could finish, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku burst in the chapel doors. The light shined at the right angle, and they were at the right position, that they looked really, really awesome. Like Aragorn did when he burst open the doors to the really big place (in LOTR) and the light was all behind him and he was all holy and…..oh yeah, anyways…..

Kagome gasped, "Holy shit…..what are you guys doing here?!"

Naraku scowled, "Guards, seize them!"

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango easily kick all the soldiers sent at them butts.

"We're gonna take Kagome back, you scumbag!" InuYasha sneered at Naraku.

"You really think you could just take her? Just like that?" Naraku chuckled evilly, "You don't know how long I've waited to rule…..she is my ticket to more power. Just stay out of it, mutt."

Naraku could see a fear in InuYasha's eyes.

Instead InuYasha said, "So, ya wanna fight?"

Then, Naraku commanded his soldiers to attack Sango and Miroku, as Sango and Miorku fought together and kicked their asses.

Naraku transformed to his true demon form. A giant spider demon. InuYasha transformed to _his _demon form.

Naraku took his first strike at InuYasha, using his leg to stab InuYasha's leg, injecting poison in him. InuYasha got a bit dizzy, but that didn't stop him from using the Iron Reaver soul Stealer.

As the battle took place, all the wedding guests were running around in circles, frantically trying to escape.

Kagome was hiding under a table, huddled close to her mother, Keade, Sasami, and Souta.

Kagome heard screams and yells outside and she realized something.

She had to do _something_. And she knew exactly what to do.

Flashback

Kagome's father, had given Kagome a velvet box.

"Wow!" a six-year-old Kagome's eyes grew wide in excitement, "What is it? What is it?"

Kagome's father had a large, friendly, and warm grin, "Well, open it and find out."

Kagome opened it, revealing a beautiful round jewel on a golden chain.

"My goodness!" Kagome's mother turned to her husband, "You spoil the child, Ranma!"

He just smiled and put the necklace on Kagome.

"Did you know, Kagome, that this jewel has magical powers?" Kagome's father told Kagome.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah right, daddy! That's only in fairytales!"

Kagome's father chuckled, "But, I'm telling the truth. When you really need it, and know in your heart you must use it, you will use it. But remember, Kagome, to every power, is a consequence. "

End Flashback

Naraku took another lunge at InuYasha, and InuYasha wasn't quick enough to dodge. Naraku's spider leg pierced through InuYasha's chest, injecting a poison meant to instantly kill.

Kagome watched this happen. The scene replayed in her head over and over again in slow motion.

Tears developed in Kagome's eyes as she ran over to InuYasha and knelt by his side, "InuYasha….you idiot,"

InuYasha gently smiled, "Why'd you have to go off like that, ugly cow? Didn't you know your friends would worry about you? How come….."

At this point, InuYasha started to cough up blood. Kagome put his head on her lap.

Kagome's tears dropped on InuYasha's clothes, "Don't talk, InuYasha. S-save your energy."

The jewel hanging around Kagome's neck began to lightly glow.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at it in fascination.

InuYasha shifted his position slightly, saying, "You know, Kagome. You smell so good. And did I mention you look beautiful?"

Kagome began to blush. Even though tears smeared her make-up, InuYasha found her pretty. And even when all Kagome could smell was blood, InuYasha thought _she_ smelled good.

"I told you not to talk! Please…..you'll make it through! Just hold on!" Kagome tried to assure InuYasha and herself.

InuYasha slowly shook his head, "There is no way I'm going to let you marry that bastard," InuYasha smiled, "because…..because I love you, Kago…."

InuYasha's eyes closed, and his head turned away from Kagome.

"I love you, too!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late. He couldn't hear her.

Kagome put her ear to InuYasha's chest and found no heartbeat.

InuYasha was dead.

Kagome gave out a sob, then the Shikon No Tama around her neck began to glow.

"I…..I accept my consequence," Kagome quietly sniffled, "Please, let the will be done."

There was a great blinding light, and it had killed Naraku.

Before Naraku had died, Sango and Miroku had fought Naraku and died bravely in the process.

All that was left now was Kagome.

"I understand now," Kagome said to herself, "All my friends will be reincarnated, and I have been made immortal, so one day in several centuries I may see my friends, and my lovely InuYasha, once more. My consequence is that me enemies will be reincarnated, too. As well as Naraku. And my immortality will make me watch my family suffer and die, while I stay in full health and youth forever."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the church that was sheltering so many corpses.

**600 years later (Modern Day Tokyo, Japan)**

Kagome ran through busy streets, pushing and shoving people out of her way, " 'Scuse me! Pardon me!"

In reply she got, "Hey!" or "Watch where you're going!"

"InuYasha is gonna kill me," Kagome thought to herself, "I promised him I'd be back three hours ago!"

Kagome ran up the shrine steps and zoomed into her house, grabbing her large yellow bag and greeting her mom, her brother Souta, and her grandpa 'good-bye'.

Kagome jumped into the well, and on the other side, a clawed hand inside a fire rat kimono was seen. She took the hand, and it helped her up.

"What took you so long?" InuYasha interrogated Kagome.

"Aww! Were you waiting here all this time just for me?" Kagome teased him.

InuYasha stared to blush, "I…..I…..uh….."

Before InuYasha could explain, a loud **SLAP** was heard.

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!" A very angry Sango shouted while chasing Miroku to where Kagome and InuYasha are.

"I told you, my hands have a mind of their own!" Miroku defended himself.

Kagome giggled and InuYasha shook his head.

"Oh, Lady Kagome. I've been meaning to ask you," Miroku asked Kagome, "Have you heard of the famous Princess Kagome from a century ago? Some villagers were telling stories of her, and I found it odd you both had the same name. Maybe an ancestor of yours?"

Kagome was taken by surprise, but she put her surprised emotion behind her and said, "Nope, never heard of her."

**THE END**


End file.
